Les yeux d'or
by MilaValdes
Summary: Bella vient de découvrir la véritable nature d'Edward. Amour ou pure fascination pour cet homme ? Pourtant elle se trouve tenté par un autre membre de sa famille, Carlisle Cullen le père d'Edward. Manipulation ou réel envie Bella ferras tout pour le découvrir. Mais aussi résoudre qui est cette Mary qui apparait dans ces rêves.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, je prends aujourd'hui le courage de publié ma première Fan fiction. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe qui peuvent se trouver dans le texte. J'ai fait mon possible pour enlever les plus grosses. Je suis dysorthographique donc si vous en découvrez d'autre n'hésite pas à me le signalé ça ne pourras que m'aidé :). Les personnages sont tirés de la série de roman Twilight de Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire se passe peu de temps après que Bella est découvert la véritable nature d'Edward. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve très vite pour la suite des chapitres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je venais de découvrir la véritable nature d'Edward. Une personne avec un esprit saint fuirait devant un tels homme. Mais pour moi c'était tout le contraire, je le trouve fascinant. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une fascination malsaine après tout, ou peut-être que je rêvais. Demain Edward m'avait annoncé qu'il me présenterait à sa famille. Et étrangement je ne m'inquiétai pas d'être au milieu de vampire, certainement assoiffé de sang, des créatures ayant tué des innocents dans leur vie par le simple appelle de ceux liquide rouge dans leurs veines. Non je m'inquiétai plutôt de ne pas leur plaire, mais pourquoi ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'une ruse, et si Edward faisait ça avec toute les filles banales comme moi dans le but de leur servir de repas ?

Soudains j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la fenêtre le plus délicatement possible. C'est à ce moment où j'étais heureuse que Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées, il m'aurait peut-être haï ou quittée. Quelque chose m'attirait dans cette maison mais je ne pouvais pas savoir quoi.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas ? Il est déjà presque minuit et demain tu te lèves à 6h. » me dit-il en refermant la fenêtre.

« J'ai un peu de mal à trouvais le sommeil en ce moment, surement le stresse des examens qui sais... » je me redressais doucement sur le lit. Il souleva mon menton avec sa main pour plonger sont regard dans le miens, son geste était assez brut, il me regardait comme s'il voulait absolument lire en moi. Ses grands yeux dorés me paressaient de plus en plus dur à regardais.

« Pardon, je t'ai fait peur ? » me dit-il en reprenant ces esprits.

« Non. C'est juste que beaucoup de chose ont changé dans ma vie en si peu de temps, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui m'arrive. » sur ces mots je me mis allongé dans le lit, emportait dans la fatigue je ne résistai pas longtemps avant de fermer mes yeux. Je savais que pendant ce temps et durant toute la durée de la nuit Edward resterais là à me fixer dormir car pour lui c'était fascinant.

La nuit me sembla courte, à mon réveille il n'était plus là, je soulevais les draps et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Comme chaque matin je n'étais pas une fille qui prenais beaucoup de temps à se préparer, un coup d'eau fraîche sur mon visage, un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, un jeans et un tee-shirt. Ensuite je descendis en bas pour me servir un long thermos de café noir. Charlie était partie plutôt ce matin. Forks est peut-être une petite ville, mais le nombre de disparition restais importante et surtout mystérieux. La saison n'était pas encore très fraîche mais pourtant je serais mon café contre mon cœur pour me réchauffé. Tout en m'emparant des clés de la grosse citrouille me servant de voiture afin de me rendre au lycée. Depuis que nous nous montrions en publique avec Edward, dès que j'entrais dans le parking tous les yeux était rivée sur moi. C'était d'ailleurs une sensation que je détesté même si Edward lui en avait l'habitude. Mais ce matin pour une raison que j'ignorais il n'était pas là. Pourtant les épais nuages ne laissaient pas le soleil nous éclairer de ces rayons. Chaque heure de cours me sembla être une éternité, même celui de physique. Sans oublié chaque phrase dite par Mike dans le seul but que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui. Je n'avais qu'une hâte ce jour-là. Celui-ci de m'approcher de cette maison où Edward vivait avec les siens. Je repensais aussi au rêve que je faisais chaque soir depuis mon accident. Des yeux dorés qui me fixais, mais ses yeux pleuraient en me regardant. Tout se passais dans une salle ressemblant à une décoration d'un autre temps. Soudains tout devient flou et la seule chose que j'entendis était un hurlement d'un cœur déchirais disant « Mary ».

La journée passa, c'est alors que Edward fini par venir me chercher. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, lorsqu'il les portait il avait l'air plus humain. Je montai à bord de sa Volvo. Il ne fut pas très bavard durant tout le trajet, peut-être était-il stressé de ramener une humaine chez lui.

« Tu n'es pas venus aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée » En lui disant ces mots je continuais à regardais la route qui défilais devant moi.

« Oui, pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue. Je devais prendre l'air, allez me nourrir. » Il disait cela comme s'il souffrais à chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. Il faut bien avouer que sont self contrôle est incroyable. Vous balader constamment avec vôtre repas préféré sans jamais pouvoir le goutter doit être un défi remarquable.

« Tu penses qu'il m'apprécierons ? »

« Tout le monde est impatiens de te rencontrais, sans parler d'Alice qui ne fais que me parler de toi. »

Après avoir parcourus les différentes routes à travers les arbre, j'aperçu alors une maison. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tels. Elle était très moderne et semblais très lumineuse. C'est bien entendu loin de ce que j'imaginais et Edward sembla le remarqué.

« Ce n'ai pas ce que tu imaginais je me trompe ? Pas de cercueil, de donjon ou de douve. » il semblait amusé de me dire cela, mais il avait raison d'un côté.

« Non, non pas les douves. » Je continuais d'admirais chaque détail de cette maison. Elle était superbe. En montant les escalier mon intention se porta sur le nombre de chapeau de diplômé accrocher au mur, Edward me regarda en rigolant.

« C'est une blague entre nous. » Un sourire m'échappa. Quand soudains je sentie une délicieuse odeurs digne d'un grand restaurant Italien. Une fois arrivé à la cuisine tous les membres de la famille Cullen étaient aux fourneaux. Une femme s'approcha de moi en me souriant.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward, nous sommes très heureux de te voir ici. » Elle était relativement jeune je dirais dans le milieu de la vingtaine.

« Je suis très heureuse aussi de vous rencontrais » En disant c'est mots je n'osais les regarder, et comme à mon habitude lorsque je suis gène je passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. C'est à ce moment que je sentie un regard un regard insistais sur moi. En levant mes yeux je remarqua qu'il s'agissait du père d'Edward. Il me fixa quelque seconde avant de revenir à lui, en s'approchant de moi.

« Ravie de te revoir Bella, comment va Charlie ? » il avait une voix de miel, je m'étais dit la même chose la première fois que je le vis à l'hôpital. Il était remarquablement séduisant, comme un acteur de cinéma. Sa peau était plus pâle que celle des autres, mais cela lui allais ci bien.

« Il va très bien merci. » La mère d'Edward repris la parole toujours avec un sourire somptueux, on aurait dit une mère sortant d'une publicité des années 50's.

« Nous avons cuisiner Italiano pour toi, j'espère que tu as faim ! » J'avais déjà manger mais cette intention était vraiment délicate et la cuisine sentais tellement bon que je répondis favorablement.

« Oui bien sûr, ça sent délicieusement bon. » Cependant Edward semblait agacé par la situation et ajouta ces mots.

« Elle a déjà manger. » Pendant un instant je l'avais détesté. Soudains je vie que sa sœur Rosalie explosa un bol en verre entre ces mains.

« C'est juste que je sais que vous vous nourrissait différemment… » Je voulue enchainé mais Esmée me coupa.

« Merci, c'est très prévenant de vôtre pars. » Rosalie me regardait avec un regard de colère, c'est à ce moment que Carlisle se rapprocha de sa femme pour venir envelopper sont bras autour de ces hanches. C'était si délicat... Mais je savais que Edward ne ferrait jamais cela avec moi. Il était bien trop distant, la seule fois où je voulus l'embrassé il n'y arriva pas. J'étais tellement dans mes esprits que je n'entendis pas la conversation qui se déroulais autour de moi, et surtout sur moi.

« Elle nous mes dans une situation dangereuse en connaissant nôtre nature ! » Rosalie était vraiment énervé de notre relation avec Edward, ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre.

« Rosalie, je te jure que je ne dirais jamais rien à votre sujet. » Je me surpris moi même d'avoir pris la parole de cette manière, en temps normal je n'aurais rien dit. Mais ici je me sentais différente, j'avais confiance en moi, comme si l'autre part de moi venais de ce réveillé. Edward fut surpris de ma réaction vu son regard, comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois. C'est à ce moment où je me sentis gêné à nouveau, je repassai une mèche derrière mon oreille est regarda enfin la fenêtre où je vis Alice avec Jasper.

« Coucou Bella, je suis tellement contente de te voir, bon même si tu te doutes bien que je t'avais vu arrivé. » Edward m'avait parler des dons de voyance de Alice. Cette phrase de ne me surpris pas. Edward regarda sa sœur, et me regarda à nouveau.

« Je pense que je vais montrer à Bella le reste de la maison. » Je le suivie sans dire un mot mais en me tournant pour revoir toute cette famille dans la cuisine souriante pars mon arrivé. Mais un seul continuais à me fixais, c'était Carlisle.

Edward ne pris pas la peine de me montrer les pièces tels que le salon ou autre, il décida de m'emmener directement dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait que de grande bais vitrée et une méridienne blanche, sur le mur une grande bibliothèque pleine de disque de toute les époques. Mais surtout beaucoup de classique. Il mit en route un CD, mais je ressentie une sensation étrange.

« Je ne me sent pas très bien où sont les toilettes ? » il sembla surpris par ma demande.

« Il y en a l'étage juste au-dessus en face du bureau de Carlisle. »

Je sortie de la chambre et montas à l'étage, bien entendu il n'était pas indiqué où il se trouvais, j'ouvris alors la première porte que je vis en espérant ne rien trouver qui serrait embarrassassent. Bien entendu je n'ouvris pas la bonne porte, je suis Bella Swann après tout. Je me retrouvais alors dans ce que je supposais être le bureau de Carlisle. Il y avait beaucoup de livre, des peintures, un bureau avec beaucoup de papier, des armoires. Pour le coup c'était vraiment le bureau auquel j'aurais imaginé pour un vampire. Je savais que j'aurais dû refermer la porte. Mais au lieu de cela je m'avançais au milieux de la pièce. Il y avait pleins de biblio de tous les âges, je vis le bureau avec des plumes, des lettres avec une écriture très ancienne, j'en pris une dans mes mains. Mais je n'eus à peine le temps de la prendre que je sentie un regard venant de l'encadrement de la porte. C'est alors que je le vis. Il me regardait, son visage n'étais pas en colère, ni heureux. Il semblait perplexe. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien dire.

« Edward m'a dit que les toilettes étaient à cette étage, mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'elle porte ». Il s'avança vers moi en continuant à me regarder, mais cette fois-ci je sentie un air triste dans son regard. Ces prunelles dorées étaient différentes de celle d'Edward, Carlisle n'avait pas soif de moi. Il avait aussi une certaine douceur je n'avais jamais vu avant.

« Les toilettes sont en face. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur. » Pourquoi tous les Cullen s'excusent toujours ? Il semblait dévasté mais essayait de rester humble. Tout en gardant la lettre dans ma main, je la mise dans ma poche.

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû entrée comme cela. Je vais vous laisser seul à présent. ». Je me dépêchai alors de sortir de cette pièce, lui n'avait pas bouger. Je me rendis cette fois vers la bonne porte, j'ouvris la robine pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passé ? Je repris mon souffle est rejoignis Edward dans sa chambre en prenant le soin de ne pas regarder en direction du bureau de Carlisle.

« Bella, tout va bien ? » Il était vrai que j'étais partie un bon moment.

« Oui merci, je pense que le stresse me rend malade quelque fois. » Je me mis assise sur la méridienne. Edward semblait dubitatif.

« Je te stresse ? » J'aurais dû lui dire que oui, mais cela lui aurais déchiré le cœur, et heureusement il ne pouvait pas lire dans mon esprit.

« Non pas du tout, au contraire je me sens mieux ici loin de tout. » A ce moment je me demandais si Edward pouvait aussi lire dans les pensées de Carlisle, si oui il serait que je me suis rendu dans son bureau.

« Tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des autres vampires, ou ça ne marche que sur les humains ? »

« J'arrive à lire dans les pensées de tout le monde, sauf les tiennes comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas dans ce cas d'entendre constamment les pensées de 6 vampires ici ? » Ma question sembla l'amusé, je vis ainsi ces dents blanches apparaître une à une.

« Disons qu'ici j'essaie de bloquer leur pensée sinon tu te doutes bien que ce ne serais pas vivable au bout d'un moment. » ça réponse me rassura.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à écouter plusieurs CD, mon couvre-feu se rapprochais de plus en plus. Une fois près de la cuisine Esmée me remmena le plat qu'elle avait préparé à midi pour Charlie et moi ce soir. Sur le chemin du retour Edward ne me dit rien. Il me déposa sans un mot, et repartie.

Charlie était déjà sur le canapé accompagné de sa fameuse ''vitamine R''.

Je mis à réchauffé le plat cuisiné par les Cullen en amenant une assiette à Charlie.

« Merci, ces Cullen sont très gentils. »

« Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai que rarement vu des personnes comme eux. » L'avantage avec Charlie c'est qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Une fois le repas engloutis je monta prendre une douche. Les perles d'eau coulaient sur ma peau et mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux, mais mains poser sur les parois de la douche. A cet instant je revis encore les yeux dorés de mon rêve. La décoration qui semblais venir d'une autre époque et ce nom ''Mary''. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Es-que je l'avais vu ou lu dans un livre. Heureusement Google était mon ami, c'est grâce à lui que j'avais découvert la véritable nature d'Edward. Je ne fermis pas l'œil de la nuit, et Edward n'était pas venue, j'avais fait des recherches pendant des heures et des heures mais cela n'avait rien donnée. Il était 5h du matin il me restait 1 heures à dormir. Mais pendant le peu de nuit que je passais, le même rêve encore et encore. Mary... Qui es-tu ?

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous poste le deuxième très prochainement, il est même déjà écrit, comme les cinq suivant ^^. N'hésitais pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le réveille fut difficile, je finis quand même par me décider à descendre. Un bon café me fera surement du bien. Mais ma tête ne faisait que tournée encore et encore. Mon père arriva dans la cuisine.

« Salut Bella, bien dormis ? » Il prit à son tour un grand café noir. Les nuits de mon père ne devaient pas être de tout repos avec les horreurs qu'ils voyaient chaque jour.

« Bof bof, j'ai la tête qui tourne beaucoup. » les yeux de mon père se mirent soudain à me regardais avec insistance.

« Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital, c'est peut-être lié à l'accident. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque. » Mon père panique vraiment pour un rien, l'accident c'était passé il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Mais depuis ces jours il avait peur constamment. Le fait d'avoir failli me perdre une fois l'avait vraiment marqué.

« Papa, je te jure que ce n'ai pas la peine tout va bien, je... » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon père pris mon mentaux et le sien pour partir au urgence. S'il y a bien une chose que l'on ne peut pas enlever à Charlie c'est bien le fait qu'il ne veut que mon bien. Je ne voulais pas insister et pour tout dire la douleur de mon crane me faisait tellement mal que je n'avais pas la force de résisté.

En un instant j'étais déjà pris en charge par des infirmières qui m'avait installé dans une salle pleine de personne venant d'avoir un accident de voiture, ou autre. Je me sentie coupable d'être là pour un mal de tête, alors que tous ces gens avaient vraiment besoin d'un médecin le plus vite possible.

Sans surprise je vis Carlisle prendre le bloc d'une des infirmières. Elle était envoûtée par le moindre de ces gestes. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait ce concentré sur les autres patients avec lui dans les parages.

« Il faudrait penser à prendre un abonnement au Urgence à cette allure Bella. Charlotte je n'ai pas besoin de vous merci. » Il me dit cela avec un sourire des plus séduisant. L'infirmière répartie bredouille en trainant les pieds.

« J'y penserais la prochaine fois, mais je suis sûr que ce n'ai trois fois rien. » Il plongea sont regard dans le miens comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ces yeux étaient si doux, et séduisant. Mais je pense que je divague, je ne peux pas trouver le père (bien qu'il soit adopté) de mon petit ami séduisant et particulièrement sexy.

« Mais vous avez quand même bien fait de venir, on ne sait jamais après le choc que vous avez eu il y a peu. » Je buvais chacune de ces paroles, je me retenais de ne pas me mordre les lèvres en regardant ces yeux. J'étais envouté. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ses pensées.

« Donc c'est bon ce n'ai rien de grave ? » ajouta Charlie qui nous sortit tus deux de nos pensées.

« Non je ne pense pas, cependant par prévention je vais vous faire une ordonnance d'un petit traitement à prendre, et aussi quelque chose pour vous aider à dormir Bella. Vous me semblais épuisé et cela peu énormément jouer sur vos humeurs, vos émotions et je ne voudrais pas vous revoir ici dès demain pour un autre accident de la route, due à la fatigue. Je vous conseille donc du repos. » Il gardait sont sourire en coins en disant ces paroles. Charlie pris son téléphone.

« Je vais appeler ta mère pour lui dire que tout va bien je reviens. » Je soupirais.

« Je vais quand même faire de simple teste avant de vous laisser repartir, juste par prévention. N'en voulez pas à Charlie c'est un père très dévoué, il ne veut que vôtre bien. » Il me passa un appareille autour de mon bras pour mesuré les battements de mon cœur.

« Non je comprends parfaitement qu'il s'inquiète. C'est juste que ma mère est à l'autre bout du pays donc ça la fais s'inquiétais aussi. » C'est à ce moment que je recroisais sont regard, pourquoi ces yeux me faisait autant d'effet ? Dans ma tête un million de chose se passait. Des scénarios par millier. Du plus soft au plus ardent. J'entendis la machine qui mesuré mon cœur s'affolait. Paniqué et gène je détourna le regard et passa une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je vis Carlisle esquissé un sourire. Il devait avoir l'habitude après tout. Une infirmière lui donna un papier où plusieurs chiffres étaient notés.

« Tout me semble bon, je viens d'avoir vos résultats de prise de sang. Rentrez-vous reposé Mademoiselle Swann. Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes la bienvenue à la maison si vous en avez envie. » Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre du lit sur lequel j'étais. Je pris la pris en continuant de le contemplais. Bien entendu avec mes deux pieds gauche je trébucha par je ne sais quel moyen ce qui me colla contre lui. Super Bella digne d'un film clicher pour ado. Un énorme frisson me parcourus tout le corps, mais pas ceux dont j'avais l'habitude avec Edward. Je voulais qu'il recommence. Je ne pouvais m'empêché de le regardais, nos yeux était plongé l'un dans l'autre. Je ne voulais pas partir de là où j'étais. Et je crois bien qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser non plus. Mais Charlie arriva. Je me redressai aussi vite.

« C'est bon ta mère c'est calmé, elle veut quand même que tu l'appelle à la maison. Ah oui aussi dite merci à votre femme pour le repas d'hier c'était délicieux. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas Charlie, au plaisir de vous revoir et Bella reposez-vous, je vous rendrai visite dans quelques jours pour voir si votre état c'est stabiliser. » Je le regardai une dernière fois puis partie avec mon père.

En sortant de l'hôpital je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui venais de ce passé. Comment j'avais pu ressentir cela pour lui, le père d'Edward. Et s'il l'apprenait il serrait dévasté. De plus que maintenant Carlisle était au courant que je n'étais pas indifférente à son charme grâce à cette superbe machine. Mais comme il me la dit précédemment ça devais être la fatigue, ce genre de chose joue sur vos émotions. Je vais faire comme il m'a dit, me reposé et prendre ces fichus médicaments. Charlie me déposa devant la maison avant de continuais sa route vers le travail. J'ouvris la porte et jeta mon sac à dos au sol. En relevant la tête je vis Edward qui me regardais, il était furieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui ? Avec qui tu étais ? Et pourquoi ? » Il prenait de grosse bouffais d'aire entre chaque respiration, il me faisait peur.

« Charlie à tenue à m'envoyais à l'hôpital pour un mal de crâne. Tout va bien Carlisle ma juste dit de me reposer et prendre des cachets. » J'étais relativement impressionnais de mon self contrôle. Mais la rage d'Edward s'accentua de plus belle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Une nouvelle facette de lui ce montra au grand jour.

« Et ça ne te serrait pas venue à l'esprits de me prévenir ? Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès pour passer du temps avec lui. Mais tu es à moi Bella, tu m'appartiens. » A ces mots il m'agrippa le bras et me regardais avec un regard encore plus glacée qu'avant. Mais avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Edward était tellement dans un excès de rage qu'il n'entendit rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi jaloux, surtout envers son propre père.

« Edward lâche moi tu me fais mal ! » La porte s'ouvris, c'était Alice.

« Edward lâche la ! » Elle s'empressa de lui bondir dessus. Mais il l'envoya valser contre le mur, heureusement Emmett sauta pour le maitriser. Alice m'aida à me relever. Edward était devenue fou, mais pourquoi ? Alice m'emmena dans le salon.

« Tu te sent bien ? » elle me mit un plaide sur mes genoux pendant que j'étais encore en état de choc.

« Oui. Je ne comprends juste pas ce que j'ai pu faire... » Il avait peut-être lu dans mon esprit hier après tout. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. A moins que c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire croire.

« Rien tu n'as rien fait. Enfin pas de ce que j'ai vu. Edward à des pulsions de colère depuis un certain temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le surveillais à distance pendant qu'il était avec toi. » Elle prit soins de moi comme une vraie sœur. Enfin c'est ce que je pense car en réalité je n'en est jamais eu.

« Je vais en parlais à Esmée et Carlisle en rentrant, il se peut que Edward soit absent pendant quelque temps après ça. Mais ça serra pour son bien. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Je ne serais jamais loin si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Non, merci beaucoup. Je pense que dormir me ferra le plus grand bien. » Elle comprit que je voulais surtout me trouvais seul avec moi-même. Elle me fit un sourire et partie. Un peu de sommeil ne me ferais pas de mal. Je ne pris même pas le temps de monter dans mon lit, le canapé n'était pas si terrible après tout...

Je ne savais comment mais je me réveillais dans mon lit. Au fond de la chambre je vis comme à mon habitude une ombre. C'était Edward, qui me regardait. Triste.

« N'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferrais aucun mal tu le sais hein ? » il s'approcha de moi les yeux humide.

« Oui je le sais, mais cette après-midi tu étais différent. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Edward ? » Enfin ça je n'en étais pas si sûr finalement, mais je voulais comprendre. Je m'étais posé la question toute la journée après ce qui c'était passer.

« Non pas toi bien sûr, tout est de ma faute. J'avais l'impression d'être un pantin. Comme si ces derniers temps j'étais devenue l'esclave de quelqu'un, surement dans le but de nous séparer. Alice à du te dire que je partirais pour un moment, je vais essayer de trouver celui qui nous veux tout ce mal. Et je te jure qu'après tout reviendra comme avant. Je t'aime tellement Bella, je ne peux vivre sans toi... Pardonne moi. » Pour la première fois Edward Cullen me serras contre lui, bien que je n'entendis pas son cœur battre, ni son corps chaud, je mis sentais en sécurité. Comme si celui qui m'avait fasciné au début était enfin revenue.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward » Il me serra un peu plus fort à ces mots, qui pouvait vouloir à ce point que notre relation prenne fin ? C'était peut-être aussi cette personne qui m'avait donnée l'illusion d'avoir une attirance pour Carlisle. Cela expliquerais tout. Mais pourquoi nous faire ça ?

Cette nuit-là Edward resta près de moi à me regardais, il me tenait comme un trésor. Bien que j'avais déjà dormis toute l'après-midi je ne manqua pas de m'endormir rapidement. Les médicaments devaient y être pour quelque chose.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :), ne vous inquiétez pas je ne fais pas trainer la suite, elle arrive très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre :) ! Je tiens à avertir que ce chapitre n'ait pas approprié à une jeune audience.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin à mon réveille il était parti ne me laissant qu'un mot sur la table de nuit.

 _ **''Bella, Je pars dès ce matin pour traquet celui qui nous inflige cela, Alice viendra avec moi, nos deux pouvoir combinais peuvent nous faire gagner du temps sur cette traque. Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible, surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime Bella.''- Edward**_

Mon cœur se sera à ces mot. Mais c'était pour nôtre bien. Tout comme Carlisle me conseilla je n'allai pas en cours aujourd'hui. Je mis un short cosy jaune délavé datant surement des années 80's et un top gris. Je me mis devant la télé un pot de glace en mains.

Au milieux de la journée et un demi pots de glace à la vanille je me rendis compte à quel point cela faisait du bien de prendre du temps pour soit, sans me souciée de rien. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais car on sonna. Je bondis de mon canapé, et marcha en direction de la porte.

En l'ouvrant je vis Carlisle. Il me regarda et sourie.

« Bonjour Bella, je te dérange ? » Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que j'avais une dégaine du dimanche avec une cuillère à glace dans ma main droite, sans oublié mes cheveux en bataille.

« Heu, non je me reposais devant la télé, entrez je vous en prie. » Il passa la porte, je la refermai et passa devant lui pour aller dans le salon.

« Je t'avais dit que je repasserais pour voir si tout irait bien, depuis ta visite à l'hôpital. »

« Depuis hier je vous avoue que je n'ai rien à signalé, le repos ma fait beaucoup de bien. » Il sembla réaliser que ma visite ne daté que de hier, et que je l'avais remarqué. Je le sentie quelque peu gêné à ce moment. Lorsqu'il me disait qu'il passerait dans quelques jours je ne pensée pas que se serrais si rapide.

« Très bien me voilà rassurais, mais j'aimerais quand même faire une petite vérification rapide pour que je puisse le noter dans ton dossier à l'hôpital. » Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Nous étions que tous les deux pour la première fois et si proche. Je sentais mon cœurs s'accélérais et mon souffle s'affolais. Mais j'essayais de restais discrète. Il sortit tous ces instruments et encore cette foutue machine. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment, c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Il me fixa longuement, il regarda mes yeux puis regarda mes lèvres. Je voulais lui sauter dessus pour l'embrassé comme jamais, qu'il enroule ces bras autour de moi. Jouer au docteur avec lui. Mais la machine nous rappela à la réalité. Il sourit, même son sourire étais parfait. Je mis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et en détourant le regard.

« Je te conseille encore quelques jours de repos. Je voulais quand même savoir si tu avais revue Edward depuis l'altercation d'hier. » Je sortie de mon nuage et lui répondis en toute honnêteté.

« Oui, il est revenu me voir hier soir, il à passer la nuit avec moi et il ne m'a laissé qu'un mot sur ma table de nuit. » Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer comme s'il essayer de calmer sa colère.

« Il t'as dit quelque chose en particulier ? Où il allait ? Avec qui ? »

« Seulement qu'il pensait que quelqu'un jouer avec nos émotions pour nous séparer et qu'il partait à sa recherche, avec Alice. Il ne vous a rien dit que tout cela ? » Carlisle sembla perdu, il mit ces coudes sur ces genoux et les mains près de sa bouche comme s'il réfléchissais. Sans savoir pourquoi je me rapprochais de lui est mis ma main dans son dos, comme pour le rassuré. Il me regarda alors avec de grand yeux, toujours au bord des larmes.

« Bella je voudrais te demander quelques choses, si Edward reprend contacte avec toi ou viens te voir appelle moi. Promet le moi. » Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Je vous le promet Carlisle. » Il me regarda encore pendant un long moment, avant de recevoir un appelle. Il prit son téléphone, c'était L'hôpital.

« Je vais devoir y allez, fait attention à toi Bella je t'en supplies. Et par pitié arrête de me vouvoyais. » Il me dit ces dernière parole en riant. En le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire m'échappa. Pourquoi je me bloquais que sur son regard ?

« Je te le promet ». Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Encore plus qu'avec Edward. Il se leva et je le suivie pour le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sur le devant de la porte il me regarda une dernière fois et partie.

Lorsqu'il repartie je fermai la porte et m'assis contre celle-ci. N'oublie pas Bella tout cela n'ait qu'une manipulation de quelqu'un qui voudrais que votre relation prenne fin avec Edward. Ne tombe pas dans le panneau Bella, ne fait rien de stupide. En revanche mon imagination pris le dessus, le tout sur la musique ''Legends are made'' de Sam Tinnesz qui passait à la télé. J'imaginais Carlisle revenir, sonnant à ma porte et m'embrassant, me plaquant contre le mur. En continuant à descendre dans mon coup en allant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Puis me soulevant, mes jambes enroulé autour de lui, et nos langues dans une danse endiablée. Il me pausera le canapé où nous étions plutôt et commençant par retiré mon top voyant ainsi apparaitre ma poitrine. Pendant ce temps je lui déchirerais sa chemise pour voir ces muscles apparaitre. Son corps aussi froid que de la glace contre le miens, ces mains puissante et délicate dessinant les courbes de mon corps. Ensuite il….

On sonna à la porte me sortant de mon rêve. C'était Charlie.

« Tu as oubliés tes clés ? » Mon père était un peu comme ma mère à ce niveau-là.

« Non elles ont pris la fuite. Tu t'as bien reposé aujourd'hui ? » Il posa sa veste sur le porte manteau.

« Oui ça m'a fait du bien, le docteur Cullen est passé pour voir si j'allais mieux, il m'a dit que je devais encore un peu me reposais mais que tout va bien. » Il sortit comme à son habitude une canette de bière du frigo.

« C'est vraiment un homme bien, tous les docteurs ne feraient pas ça. » Je pense que si Charlie savait ce que je ressentais en le voyant il ne serait pas du même avis. Il est vrai que Carlisle et jeune mais il reste beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Mais bon au fond je n'en est absolument rien à faire. Mais peut être que cela bloque Carlisle. En y réfléchissant je sortais avec un vampire qui avait plus de cent ans. Je n'étais pas à deux siècle près. Enfin plus maintenant.

Je restai avec mon père devant le match de baseball, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

« Je vais sortir faire quelque course pour ce soir. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Je te fait confiance le dessus prend ma carte dans mon portefeuille. »

Je montai enfiler un jeans et un sweat puis partie au course. Il faisait déjà nuit, et j'adorais sortir lorsque les journées devenaient plus courtes. A un feu rouge je vis une Volvo grise comme celle d'Edward. Ce qui me fis pensé à toute ces pensé que j'avais eu pour Carlisle cette après-midi. Je devais résister à la tentation que j'avais pour lui et me remémoré la fascination que j'avais pour Edward. Le CD que Phil m'avait offert était toujours dans ma voiture.

Une fois au supermarché je zigzagué entre les rayons, entre la viande et des légumes frais je me demandais depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas gouté tout cela. Et si ça leur manqué. Un vampire pouvait-il manger des aliments comme nous ou ce nourrissait-il uniquement de sang ? A mon grand désespoir je tombai nez à nez avec Mike.

« Salut Arizona, alors tu ne viens plus en cours ? Je savais que ce Cullen aurait une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Je ne savais pas comment Jessica pouvait lui trouver quelque chose.

« J'ai dû restais chez moi pour raison médical. Edward n'y est pour rien alors maintenant pousse toi avant que tu finisses sous les roues de mon chariot compris ?! » Je continuai ma route vers le rayons Bio où il ne ce rendrais surement pas. Ces yeux étaient grand ouvert, tout comme sa bouche. Je pense que je l'avais un peu choqué. J'étais encore une fois surprise de moi-même. Jamais je ne me serrais pensée capable de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment au fond de moi. J'étais plutôt fier de la Bella que je devenais ici. Je repartie avec un grand sourire.

Arrivé à la maison je fis à manger pour Charlie et moi. Avant de me rendre à la douche et de me mettre dans mon lit. Ce qui se passait avec Edward, et ce que je ressentais pour Carlisle était vraiment deux choses différente. Et surtout pourquoi soudainement une attirance pour lui apparu aussi soudainement ?

Je voulais me rendre au lycée demain, il fallait vraiment que je dorme. Mais mon père frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

« Oui entre. » Mon père ouvrit légèrement la porte.

« Bella le docteur Cullen te demande au téléphone il dit que c'est important. » Je bondis de mon lit pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Edward devait être de retour, mais pourquoi tout le monde voulait autant me protéger ? Je pris le téléphone sans plus attendre.

« Carlisle ? Tu vas bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Mon cœur battait comme jamais j'avais peur, peur qui lui arrive quelque chose, ou qu'il m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Tu le tutoie à présent ? Comme je devais m'y attendre. » A ce moment je réagie que ce n'étais pas celui que je pensais au téléphone. Mais son fils.

« Edward ?! »

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'essaie d'en ajouter un par soir. Dites-moi vos retours en commentaire pour ce chapitre ! à demain pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 4 pour ce soir :). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

« J'aurais dû m'en douté, après tout on ne peut pas avoir confiance en une humaine. Mais tu es à moi, que tu le veuille ou non. » C'était comme si le monde entier s'effondrais sous mes pieds.

« Edward je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, tu m'as dit toi-même que on nous manipule tu te souviens ? Edward je t'en prie écoute moi. »

« Ça suffit ! J'ai lu dans les pensées de Carlisle, et je sais bien ce qui se passe entre vous. »

« Mais il ne se passe rien entre nous, il est uniquement venu aujourd'hui pour voir si ma santé allez bien. »

« Arrête de me mentir, j'ai vu les visions d'Alice, et tu es à moi tu m'entends ?! » Mon sang se glacée sur les mots qu'il me disait.

« Edward écoute moi, souviens toi ce que tu m'a dit on nous manipule et… » Mais il me coupa la parole

« Non Bella, personne ne nous manipule, j'ai fait ça pour te tester. Pour te surveillais. D'ailleurs sais-tu où je suis en ce moment même ? Ton petit papa n'est pas descendu à ce que je crois non ? Après tout il ne fait que nous séparé. » Mon cœur s'arrêta net sur ces dernières paroles.

Je laissai tomber le téléphone et courus en haut.

« CHARLIE ! » Je hurlais dans la maison, mais mon père ne répondit pas. Il c'était volatilisé. Je vis uniquement la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte mais personne n'était là.

Je pris les clés de ma camionnette et roula aussi vite que je pus chez les Cullen. Quelle idiote j'étais de ne pas avoir pris leur numéro.

Arrivé devant chez eux la maison était éclairée, je vis Alice courir pour m'ouvrir.

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle semblait affolée, elle devait avoir vu quelque chose dans sa vision. Je montai en courant pour la voir.

« Il a kidnappé Charlie, Edward a pris mon père. » Emmett accourue aussi tôt en m'ayant entendu.

« Tu sais où il l'emmener ? » Même Emmett semblais affolée.

« Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il nous séparé. Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? » Alice me fit entrée dans la maison.

« Il faut attendre Esmée et Carlisle il nous dirons quoi faire, ils ne vont pas tardée. Appelle les Alice. » Emmett ce mis à regardais tout autour de lui et surtout dehors. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était autant en alerte, Emmett était beaucoup plus fort que Edward. Il pourrait le battre en un coup sans problème. Alice venait de raccrochait le téléphone. Je lui pris le bras.

« Alice explique moi ce qui se passe je t'en prie. » Elle sembla hésitée, puis elle vu la peur et l'incompréhension dans mon regard, blessé par l'homme que j'aimais depuis le premier jour où je suis arrivé à Forks. Elle se mis assise à côté de moi en me tenant la main.

« Durant sa vie humaine, il rencontra une femme, très amoureuse de lui. Elle était prête à tout pour garder Edward auprès d'elle. Après deux ans, il mit fin à leur relation, ce qui la rendis folle au points de le manipuler. ». Je restais sans voix les yeux écarquillés, quelqu'un nous manipulé belle et bien.

« Manipulé mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour que plus jamais il ne retombe amoureux. ». Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi ils étaient aussi inquiet. J'étais complétement perdu. Esmée et Carlisle venait d'entrer dans la maison. Ils coururent vers moi.

« Bella tout va bien ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » Esmée me dit ces parole en me tenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle était inquiète.

« Non je vais bien. Je pars à la recherche de mon père. » Je me mis debout mais Carlisle me bloqua le passage en m'agrippant les épaule fermement mais sans me faire de mal.

« Bella reste ici, si Edward te vois il te ferra du mal. Nous allons retrouver Charlie en attendant reste ici tu veux bien. » Sa voix essayer de rester calme et de ne pas paniqué. Mais je le ressentais, il avait peur. Emmett rentras dans la maison.

« Nous allons le chercher Alice viens avec nous ton don est indispensable. Jasper nous aurons besoin de tes connaissances et de ta technique si une confrontation s'impose, et toi aussi Rosalie. » Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett comme cela avant. Esmée pris la parole à son tour.

« Je ne peux pas rester seul avec Bella, s'il vient ici je ne pourrais pas suffisamment le protégé. ».

« Je resterais avec Bella et toi. Formons un plan maintenant. Esmée tu peu allez avec Bella dans la cuisine, je pense qu'une bonne tasse de thé Earl Grey lui ferrais du bien. ». Étonnamment lorsque Carlisle prononça ces mots je sentie une lueur d'espoir en moi tandis que Esmée me dirigea vers la cuisine.

Comment Carlisle savait que le seul thé que j'aimais était celui-ci ? Enfin la n'était pas la question à cet instant même mon petit copain avait kidnappé mon père, et voulais me faire du mal.

« Alice m'a dit qui voulait nous séparer. Cette femme aussi est immortelle ? »

« Au début nous ne pensions pas, mais techniquement elle n'aurait pas pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas où la chercher. Elle à bloquer les visions d'Alice où elle pourrait apparaitre, et Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans ces pensées. Malgré les descriptions les plus détaillé de Edward nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé. Mais tout ira bien cette fois, nous te protégerons et nous protégerons Charlie aussi. » Elle me donna ma tasse de thé, infusé à points et sans sucre. J'entendis Carlisle arrivé dans la cuisine.

« Ils vont partir, cette fois au moins nous savons comment il s'y prendre, heureusement que nous revenons de la chasse.» je dégustais mon thé il était succulent. Esmée partie dire un au revoir à ses enfants avant leur départ.

« Merci beaucoup, merci pour tout. Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de soucis… » Il me regarda et me dit en me prenant la main.

« Surtout ne t'excuse jamais plus devant moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et nous sommes là pour toi. Je suis là pour toi. Et je te protégerais. » A ce moment je ne savais comment réagir, il était tellement sincère, il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je sentie mon cœur battre, mais Esmée revenue et il me lâcha la main.

« Ils partent. Je vais allez prendre une douche en vitesse. Bella il y a un lit dans notre chambre tu peux y dormir si tu veux. ». Elle repartie en nous laissant à nouveau seul.

« Edward m'a dit autre chose au téléphone. » Carlisle sembla intrigué

« Je t'écoute. » Je me demandais au fond si je devais vraiment lui dire… Et si tout cela ne faisait qu'empiré les choses. Mais je ne pouvais résistais à ces magnifiques prunelles qui me fixaient. A ce moment je baissais ma tête et passa une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il releva mon menton avec sa mains d'un geste délicat afin que je puisse le regardais dans les yeux. « Tu peux tout me dire Bella. ».

« Il m'a dit que en réalité personne ne le manipulé que tout cela n'était que pour me tester. ». Carlisle se mis à réfléchir. Mais il n'ajouta rien. « Carlisle ? Tout va bien ? » Il me fit oui d'un hochement de tête mais ses yeux restaient fixes.

« Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose dans mon bureau. Excuse-moi Bella. » Il ne me regarda pas et partie. Je restai seul dans la cuisine finissant ma tasse de thé. Je commençais à fatigué par la même occasion. J'attendue que Esmée sorte de la salle de bain pour lui demander si je pouvais dormir un peu. Elle m'emmena dans la chambre où un grand lit de princesse ce trouvais.

« Dit-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je vais allez en bas histoire de surveillais s'il y a du mouvement et des nouvelles des autres. ». Le sommeil s'emparais de moi peu à peu, je me sentais si bien dans ce lit, qui ne devais leur servir uniquement pour le coït. Mais encore une fois ce rêve pris place dans mon esprit. Deux yeux doré, des hurlements d'un cœur déchiré criant le nom de Mary. Mais cette fois-ci je vis trois silhouettes, en me concentrant d'avantage je vis trois personne vêtus de cape noire, deux au cheveux foncé et une au cheveux blond. Puis, plus rien.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le Chapitre 5 pour ce soir :). Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Après ce rêve je n'arrivais plus à fermer les yeux, je pensais à mon père. Mais je voulais voir si Carlisle allez bien, il avait l'air intrigué après ce que je lui ai dit. J'avais peur de lui avoir fait du mal tout à l'heure. Je me mis en marche vers son bureau. Tout en passant devant la chambre d'Edward. Je restais un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte qui étais ouvert. Je pensais à la fois au moment passé avec lui. Mais aussi pourquoi on en était arrivé là.

Carlisle arriva derrière moi sans que je m'en aperçoive et pausa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Ne t'en veux surtout pas pour ce qui arrive. » Sans me retournée je continuais à regardais la chambre. Elle n'était pas éclairée et semblais froide. Je regardais la méridienne où nous avions passé l'après-midi dessus à parler de chose et d'autre en écoutant ces CD de Debussy. Lorsque tout cela serras fini j'aurais à nouveau les mêmes sentiments qu'avant pour lui, tout redeviendrait en ordres.

« Et si l'un d'entre vous étais blesser ou pire. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. » Il me tourna vers lui. Pour me prendre dans ses bras. Comme s'il voulait me protéger à ce moment même. Je sentais ses muscles à travers sa chemise, il sentait délicieusement bon. Ma tête arrivait pile sur son torse.

« Bella, tu fais partie de la famille, et je te l'ai dit, on se battra pour toi. » Je ne voulais pas le regardais. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui résistais. Et pourtant il le fallait. N'oublie pas Bella tu es manipulé pour avoir des sentiments envers lui.

« Je vais te donner quelque comprimé pour que tu dormes un peu. » Tout ce que j'avais vraiment besoin c'était qu'il continue cette étreinte. Pourquoi étais-t-il si tactile d'un coup ?

Sans un mot je le suivie dans le bureau où j'étais entrée quelques jours avant. Rien n'avait changeais. Carlisle devait passer la plus pars de son temps ici. Mes yeux se tournaient vers un des tableaux. Il était relativement grand, et parfaitement dessiné. Il y avait quartes personnes, habillé avec des vêtements d'un autre temps, à vus d'œil je dirais du XIXe siècle. Les trois hommes au premier plans ressemblais à ceux de mon rêve, à droite sur le tableau se trouvait une autre personne. Il était en retrait par rapport au trois hommes. En m'avançant un peu je me rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Cet homme est décidément beau à tous les siècles.

« Qui sont-ils ? » Je le vis ce rapprochais, ce plaçant juste derrière moi. J'aurais voulue qu'il m'enlace les hanches comme il le faisait avec Esmée, qu'il dégage les cheveux de ma nuque pour y déposé un baisé.

« Les Volturies. C'est l'équivalent de la monarchie chez les humains. » Pourquoi ces hommes était-ils apparue dans mon rêve ?

« Et tu étais proche d'eux ? » Ma question sembla le gêner. Il regarda le sol et mis un instant avant de me répondre.

« J'étais avec eux pendant un certain temps. Mais ils peuvent ce montrée cruelle par moment. ». Je sentie sa voix tremblée sur ces dernières paroles. Je me tournais vers lui est pausa ma main sur sa joue en lui caressant avec mon pousse pour le réconforté. Il prit ma main pour la sentir plus encore sur visage. Je vis des larmes couler. Il devait lui avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible et je venais de remettre un coup de poignard dans son cœur avec mes questions.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé tout cela. » Je repris mes esprits encore une fois.

Esmée appela Carlisle du salon. Il me regarda une dernière fois, il lâcha ma mains en avançant puis descendu.

Je me sentie honteuse encore une fois, pourquoi je faisais ça ? Comme si je ne contrôlais pas mon corps, ni mon cœur, et tout s'accélérais à une vitesse folle. Pour lui comme pour moi. Je plaçai ma mains mes poches arrière en regardant le tableau. C'est là que je sentie le papier que j'avais pris dans son bureau quelque jours avant. Je m'apprêtai à la déplié, mais mon regard fut attiré par le bureau de Carlisle. Je vis comme la fois précédente plusieurs feuilles de papier dans tous les sens. Mais quelque chose n'était pas la dernière fois.

On aurait dit un vieux grimoire en cuire. En m'approchant du bureau je vis qu'il était ouvert, la page en question attira mon intention. Je me mise assise sur le fauteuil de Carlisle. Je me penchai un peu plus sur ce grimoire. En réalité cela semblais être un journal. Je vis alors indiqué plusieurs dates, très proche les unes des autres. C'était un suivi médical datant de l'année 1953. Il s'étalais sur environs une semaine. Mais le seul patient dans ce journal était Edward.

' **18 Mai 1953,**

 **Edward commence à avoir des sauts d'humeur de plus en plus incontrôlé depuis plus d'une semaine. Sans savoir l'élément déclencheur. Malgré cela je pense que le manque de sang humain peut-être un élément déclencheur de cette folie.**

 **19 Mai 1953,**

 **Edward devient de plus en plus violent. Verbalement et physiquement. Même après c'être nourrie de sang humain les symptômes restent les mêmes et ne font qu'empiré.**

 **Un vampire peut-il avoir des pathologies mentales ?**

 **20 Mai 1953**

 **Essaie d'isolement sur Edward. Mais sa force dépasse la mienne. Je ne sais comment le maitriser.**

 **22 Mai 1953,**

 **Katarina.** **'**

J'entendis Carlisle entrée dans le bureau à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas énervé, il continuait à me regardais en s'approchant de moi. Je ne savais quoi dire, je venais de regarder dans ces affaires comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Il prit une chaise et ce mis assis à côté de moi.

« Je pense que tu es en mesure de savoir. » Carlisle pausa sa main sur la mienne.

« Savoir quoi ? » Il me regarda dans les yeux puis lança un regard sur le journal.

« Pendant la vie humaine d'Edward il rencontra une femme. Il était encore très jeune à l'époque. »

« Alice ma parler d'une femme. » Carlisle me regarda à nouveau.

« Mais je pense qu'elle ne t'est pas tout dit. Quand Edward la rencontra il n'avait que 15 ans, et très vite ils entamèrent une relation. Elle se nommais Katarina. Cependant, c'était une personne très possessive. Au point d'être jalouse de la propre mère d'Edward. Il devait partir pour la guerre, il décida de la quitté. Mais Edward ignorait de quoi elle était capable. C'était une sorcière. Elle lança la grippe espagnole sur ces parents et sur lui. C'est là que je fis la rencontre d'Edward et de ses parents. Son père mourra pendant la première vague. Mais sa mère sur son lit de mort, me demanda de le sauvé. C'est alors que je transformais Edward, en 1918. Il survécut, mais Katarina était toujours là quelque part dans l'ombre.

Dans les années 50 il rencontra une femme Elisabeth, une jeune fille splendide, intelligente.

Qui ressemblais beaucoup à sa mère. Edward était fou amoureux. Il commença à développer les signes que tu as vu dans ce journal. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je compris une fois que le mal était fait. » Je ne savais comment réagir après tout ce que Carlisle venait de me dire.

« Une fois que le mal était fait ? qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Carlisle ? » Il releva la tête en me regardant, les yeux humides.

« Il a tué les parents de cette pauvre fille devant ses yeux. Puis il la tua… » Mon sang se glaça instantanément. Je risquai le même sort que Elisabeth, et mon père aussi. Tout cela car j'avais rencontré un vampire.

* * *

En espèrent que ce chapitre vous et plus, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée :) A demain pour le chapitre 6


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre plutôt cours aujourd'hui mais pleins de rebondissement. Attention cependant ne conviens pas à un jeune publique. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pendant un bon moment je n'osais plus bouger. J'avais déjà des craintes que Edward fasse du mal à mon père. Mais à présent tout étais encore pire. Je n'arrivais pas à remettre mes idées en place. Je devais sauver mon père, mais comment ? Je me levai du fauteuil de Carlisle sans dire un mot. Je partie dans une autre pièce, je pris mon téléphone est composa le numéro d'Edward.

Je fis attention que Carlisle ne m'entende pas. Il décrocha.

« Edward … » Il ne répondait pas. « Edward répond moi. » J'entendais juste sa respiration, mais rien d'autre.

« Dit moi où tu es, relâche mon père et tu ferras ce que tu veux de moi, même me tué si tu le désire. » J'attendis encore un instant.

« Tu as de quoi noté ? » Ça voix était très froide est sec. Je pris le bloc note à côté du téléphone

« Oui »

« Tu vas noter ceux-ci **47°56'14.2"N 124°24'54.7"W**. » Il raccrocha.

C'était des coordonnées GPS, encore une fois je remerciais Google. Je pris l'ordinateur de Emmett et nota ce que Edward m'avais dit. Je vis une sorte d'entrepôts, à l'autre bout de la ville. Je pris les clés de ma voiture en faisait attention de ne pas être remarqué et partie.

En démarrant ma voiture le bruit avait dû avertir Carlisle, car je le vis courir en criant mon nom

« BELLA ! » Mais je me mis à accélérais pour y allez. Je devais sauver mon père.

J'essayais de distinguer la route malgré les larmes qui floutais ma vision. J'allais peut-être mourir aujourd'hui mais si cela permettais de sauver Charlie, je le ferais.

Je me garai là où Edward m'avait dit de le rejoindre. Un bâtiment était devant moi. Je pris un moment pour respirais une dernière fois. Mon heur avait peut-être sonné. Je pris mon téléphone et envoya un message à ma mère. **' Je t'aime Maman.'**

Je laissais mon téléphone dans la voiture est sortie. Il faisait nuit noire. La voiture d'Edward n'était pas là. Je décidais de rentrée dans le bâtiment.

Digne d'un film d'horreur l'électricité était coupé. Je marchais dans un long couloir qui me sembla interminable. Il menait à une grande pièce. Elle aussi plonger dans le noir. Une chaise était en pleins milieux, C'était Charlie. Je courue vers lui. Il était complétement sonné.

« Papa ! Papa réveille-toi je suis là ! » Je pris sa tête entre mes mains. Mais il n'était pas avec moi. Je détachai ces mains et tenta de le porté comme je pouvais en mettant un de ces bras au-dessus de ma nuque. Je mis moins de deux secondes avant de tomber.

« Je ne te laisserais pas, tu vas sortir d'ici tu m'entends ! Tout ira bien. » Je lui dis ces mots avec le peu d'espoir qui me restais. Je me sentais observé. Il devait être ici. Mais même en regardant autour de moi je ne voyais rien. J'étais totalement désavantagé par rapport à lui.

Soudains je sentie quelqu'un m'attrapait les épaules d'une force surhumaine et me jeter sur le côté. Je fis un vol de plusieurs mettre avec de m'exploser le dos contre un mur. J'étais complétement sonné. Je vis une silhouette s'approchais de moi.

« Edward ? » Il me prit par le cou et me colla contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, on aurait dit une bête sauvage.

« Alors tu es venu quand même. » Malgré le fait que j'avais mal et que j'essayais de respirer quelque mot avait réussie à sortir de ma bouche en suffocant.

« Laisse-le partir et je serais à toi. » Je vis un large sourire se dessinais sur son visage. Il me rejeta à coté de mon père.

« Ne vois-tu pas comme il est faible ? Je me demandé si son sang aurait le même goût que le tiens. Et n'oublie pas que tu es déjà à moi. » Je vis des traces de crocs sur le cou de Charlie.

« Tu la tué ?! » Je mis ma main sur les marques en pleurant. Edward se rapprocha.

« Non pas tué, il lui reste juste assez de sang pour survivre et souffrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il loupe le spectacle de sa pauvre petite fille agonisant au sol. » Il était devenue un monstre. Il me prit par le bras et me colla au sol. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, sa force était beaucoup trop amplifiez.

« Tu as refusé de t'offrir à moi plutôt, mais il n'ait pas trop tard ».

Je ne pouvais rien faire, je sentie sa main contre ma poitrine, descendant encore et encore. Mes yeux étaient fixes, et des larmes coulais sur mes joues. J'avais mal, mal par ce que Edward était en train de me faire subir physiquement et mentalement. Je me sentais humilié. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui l'homme que j'avais aimé allai me faisait subir quelque chose qui aurais dû être magique. Mais rien ne c'était passer comme prévus finalement, il voulait faire de ' ma première fois' un enfer et un traumatisme. Je me sentais vide, vide de tout. C'était une brutalité et un sadisme dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

Edward sembla déstabilisé et vola d'un coup. Mais il m'était impossible de me lever et de reprendre mes esprits. Dans un vague moment de lucidité je crus reconnaitre Carlisle bondissant sur Edward fou de rage. J'entendis quelqu'un courir vers moi et me prendre dans ces bras pour m'emmener autre part. J'étais en était de choque, j'étais bloqué. On m'allongea quelque part. Puis plus rien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je repris peu à peu mes esprits en repensant à Charlie, je devais me battre pour lui. Je reconnue le couloir dans lequel j'avais marché plutôt.

En voulant me relevé je vis Alice à mes coté.

« Bella, comment tu te sens ? » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Et semblais affolais.

« Où est Charlie ? » Je tentai de me mettre assise.

« Il est mourant Bella. Edward lui a pris beaucoup trop de sang. » Je me remis debout à une allure folle et courue vers la salle pour tenter de retrouver mon père.

Carlisle était penché au-dessus de lui, il comptait les battements de son pou à en juger sa posture. Je me mis à genoux à ces côtés.

« Carlisle tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? Je t'en supplie. » Il me regarda un instant.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux pour ton père ? » J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Si c'est la seule solution pour qu'il reste en vie, qu'il en soit ainsi. », Carlisle me fit un hochement de tête et ce tourna à nouveau vers mon père.

Alice me repris vers elle est m'emmena à nouveau dans le couloir pour ne pas que je vois la douleur de mon père pendant sa transformation.

« Vous l'avez eu ? » Alice baissa les yeux.

« Non... Il est trop rapide et Katarina brouille mes visions. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il était prêt à te faire Bella, je m'en veux tellement. » Elle se mis à pleurait. Je la pris dans mes bras. Puis je mis à réaliser ce qui venais de se passer. Edward Cullen avait presque tué mon père, ce qui allez à présent le privé de sa vie humaine, et il avait failli abusait de moi.

* * *

En espérant comme toujours qu'il vous ai plus, Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 7 demain mais je ne vous promet rien car je travaille tout le weekend. Au plus tard il arrivera Lundi :).


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 7 ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce week-end j'avais beaucoup de travail. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Alice me serrait dans ses bras, je continuais de pleurer. Tout ce que j'avais vécus avec Edward, tout ce que j'avais imaginais pour notre avenir partait en fumé. Si Katarina voulait la fin de notre relation avec Edward elle avait réussi. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'Edward Cullen. J'entendis des hurlements venant du gymnase je voulais allez le voir, mais Alice me tenait fermement. Je ressentais à travers ces cris la douleur de Charlie, le venin coulant dans ses veines. Le privant de toute vie humaine. Quelques minutes après Carlisle sortie de la pièce et demanda à Alice d'aller voir Charlie.

Il s'approcha de moi, il me serra de toute ces forces, je l'entendis pleurer. Je le serrais plus fort encore, ma tête pauser sur son torse et des larmes coulant encore et encore. Il prit ma tête entre ces mains et me demanda dans les yeux.

« Il t'a fait du mal Bella ? Dit moi ce qu'il t'a fait. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être venus à temps. » Il était bouleversé.

« Il m'a jeté d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Mais tu es arrivé à temps… Il n'a rien eu le temps de me faire… » Carlisle m'embrassa les cheveux tout en continuant de m'enlacer.

« Dieu merci… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… » Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta. « Je ne te laisserais plus jamais Bella, pardonne-moi. ». J'étais encore fortement secouer par ce qui venais de ce passait.

« Comment va Charlie ? »

« La transformation est en cours… C'était le seul moyen de le sauvé. Nous allons le ramener à la maison, je vais aussi regardais si Edward ne t'a pas fait de dégât au niveau du dos et de la nuque. ». Alice sortie de la pièce seule, les autres étaient encore avec mon père.

« On devrais rentrée, sa transformation serras bientôt complète. ». Alice me pris par le bras et m'emmenas à ma voiture. Elle prit le volant. Le soleil se levais.

« Bella je suis désolé de te demander ça si tôt mais, Est-ce-que tu as vu Katarina ce soir ? »

« Non. Il était seul. Enfin je crois… Esmée m'a dit qu'elle agissait uniquement dans l'ombre. »

Alice semblait perplexe. Mais je ne voulais plus en parlais pour le moment.

Une fois arrivé chez eux Alice me mis dans le cabinet de Carlisle. Il était vraiment bien équipé. Il avait pleins de machine semblable à celle que j'avais vu à l'hôpital. Ici pas de tableau, uniquement de grand vitre, et du mobilier en bois vernis. Cette nuit avait été un enfer, mais Edward était toujours en liberté, et Katarina aussi. Pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais parlais d'elle ?

Cette femme voulait ma mort pour avoir aimé un homme. Mais au fond je me demandais si je l'avais vraiment aimé. Est-ce-que j'aimais Edward ou sa différence ? Son coté mystérieux, et monstrueux, le goût de la nouveauté. Edward Cullen m'avait fasciné, mais aujourd'hui il m'avait brisé. Je me demandai aussi ce que Elisabeth avait ressentie le jour où elle le regarda prendre la vie de ses parents… Et la sienne. Mais comment Katarina pouvait-elle se cacher depuis autant d'année et agir dans l'ombre depuis un siècle ? A ce moment je me rendis compte que je me posais beaucoup trop de question, et là plus pars resterais sans réponse.

Au bout de 30 minutes Carlisle entra.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Je me suis dit que c'était surement le médecin en lui qui me pausa cette question, car au fond il savait très bien comme j'allez.

« J'ai très mal en bas du dos et au poignet. Et je suis vraiment fatigué. » J'étais assise sur une table d'examen. Il prit une petite lumière et me fit faire des mouvements avec les yeux. Il regarda mes poignets, les touchas en les faisant bouger dans tous les sens.

« Il à du serrait tes poignets très fort vu les marques. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé. Maintenant il faudrait que… je vois ton dos… Il faudrait que tu soulèves ton tee-shirt. » Il semblait assez gêné de me demander ça après ce qui m'étais arrivé. Mais je comprenais bien que Carlisle me le demandé à des fins médicales. Je soulevais mon tee-shirt en me mettant dos à lui. Je sentie ces mains glacées me touché différente partie de mon dos. Elles étaient froides, mais d'une douceur incroyable. Il enleva ses mains et remis mon tee-shirt pour le remettre comme il était avant. « Je vais te donner une crème, il faudrait l'appliquer sur le bas de ton dos et tes poignets sa te soulagera. » Je me tournis vers lui. « Sur le plan physique tu n'as rien de brisé. ».

« Merci... Oui sur le plan physique… Je pense que je devrais dormir, je me sens vraiment mal. » Il me prit la main, sa gorge semblais serrait. Il n'osait pas me regarder.

« Oui bien entendu. Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. Je serais près de ton père si tu as besoin. Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à l'écart de lui le temps qu'il n'ait plus soif de sang humain. »

« Bien… Je vais monter dormir, enfin si j'y arrive. Mais je pense que je suis assez épuisé pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui c'est passer. » Même s'il ne me disait rien je ressentais sa culpabilité. « Carlisle arrête de culpabiliser, tu n'y es pour rien. Les seuls fautifs sont Edward et Katarina. Pas toi. » Comme tout à l'heur il se mis à pleurait.

« Je refuse de te perdre, à … » Il parla tellement bas que je n'entendis pas son dernier mot.

« Tu ne me perdra pas. ». Tout va si vite entre nous. La fatigue devait jouer encore….

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à cette grande chambre, puis partie dans son bureau.

Je m'endormis vite, toutes ces émotions m'avaient achevé.

Contrairement à tous mes autres rêves je n'étais plus dans une salle, il n'y avait plus les yeux d'or, ni les Volturies.

Je vis une endroit sombre, éclairé à la lueurs d'une bougie. On aurait dit une sorte de prison, le sol était uniquement vêtue de terre, de pierre et de poussière. Des cris raisonnais d'un bout à l'autre cet endroit. Un homme s'approcha de la cellule avec des clés en mains. Il était vêtu comme les trois hommes de mon rêve.

« Mary, Arro demande à te voir. »

Cet homme pris Mary par ces menottes en argent, elle semblais brulé sur l'avant de ces bras.

Elle traversa un long couloir vouté où plusieurs cellules étaient les unes à côté des autres.

Ils montraient des escaliers en pierre. Ils devaient être dans un château. Il ouvrit la porte.

Une lumière m'éblouit et je fini par me réveillé.

J'étais contente de me rendre compte que j'étais dans une belle chambre blanche, et non dans un donjon du XIX e siècle. Mary faisait-elle partie des Volturies ? Il fallait que je me renseigne davantage sur eux. Mais comment en savoir plus sans en parler à l'homme qui les connaissait le mieux ici ? Alice devait avoir des réponses sur tout ça. Mais avant tout je devais voir comment Charlie se sentais. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir pris ce choix pour lui. Mais quel choix aurait-il fait si j'aurais été à sa place ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir, Bonsoir, voici un chapitre pour ce soir assez calme, A demain 😉.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Avant tout je pense qu'une douche et des habille propres ne m'aurais pas fait de mal. Seulement retournais à la maison pouvais semblais dangereux. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de demandé à Alice quelque vêtement. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était elle.

Elle entra avec des vêtements propres.

« J'ai vu que tu allais me demander des fringue. Du coup je te les apporte déjà. » Alice était vraiment adorable.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu sais pendant combien de temps j'ai dormie ? » Elle se mis assise à côté de moi.

« Je dirais pendant une journée entière vu qu'il est déjà 21h. Comment tu te sens ? »

« On peut dire que je me pose beaucoup de question. Et mes rêves n'arrangent pas les choses. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander quelque chose. Tu pourrais me parler un peu des Volturies ? »

« Tes rêves ? Décris-moi les. » Je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire mais bon…

« Ça fait plusieurs fois déjà que je fais le même rêve dans un premier temps. » Je racontai à Alice tous mes rêves depuis le début. Elle me regardait et continuais de m'écoutais.

« Et tu ne sais toujours pas qui est cette Mary ? »

« Non, mais je pense qu'elle à un lien avec les Volturies, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je rêve de tout ça et surtout pourquoi ça m'obsède à ces points. »

« Tu devrais demander à Carlisle, lui seul connais les Volturies assez bien. Il pourrait peut-être te mettre sur une piste. »

« Oui mais la dernière fois que je lui suis parler d'eux il semblait triste. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… une bonne douche m'aideras à réfléchir. Tu penses que je pourrais voir Charlie après ? »

« Il est partie chassé avec Carlisle, il s'en sort bien. »

« Comment il a réagi quand vous lui avez expliqué ? » Alice me pris ma main, elle sentait que je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui.

« Au début il était perdu, nous lui avons expliquer que c'était ta décision. Il a vite compris. En revanche il semble avoir 10 ans de moins, il est vraiment bel homme ! Bref bref la douche et de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y a des serviettes dans le dernier tiroir sous le lavabo. » Alice était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle. Je me demandais comment elle était devenue un vampire.

L'eau chaude me fis beaucoup de bien, pendant un instant je ne songeais à plus rien. Juste à la chaleur de l'eau sur mon corps nu. Mais même à cette instant le cri de mon rêve revenais me hantais comme toujours.

J'enroula ma serviette autour de moi et en pris une deuxième pour mes cheveux. Les habilles que Alice m'avait amené n'étais pas vraiment le genre de chose que j'avais l'habitude de porter mais bon…. Elle était restée relativement simple. Un jeans noir, un top très très moulant et pour les sous-vêtement…. Tout étais en dentelle…. Elle m'avait aussi glissé quelque produit de maquillage, je n'avais jamais utilisé la moitié de tout cela. Je pris un fard à paupière brun et un coup de mascara sur mes cils.

Je mis mes anciens vêtements de côté, et descendis.

Il y avait beaucoup d'escalier pour une maison comme celle-ci. Toute les pièces semblaient désertes. Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine un petit déjeuner étais dresser sur le plan de travail, avec un petit mot de Esmée. 'Bella, nous somme partie avec Charlie pour la matinée, je t'ai quand même préparé un petit déjeuner. Il y a du jus d'orange frais au frigo. –Esmée.'.

Cette femme était vraiment parfaite. Je me mis à me sentir honteuse de tout ce que je ressentais pour Carlisle. Je ne pouvais pas faire un tels chose à Esmée. Je pris la bouteille dans le frigo, le jus étais orange et frais, il était comme celui que ma mère me préparait le samedi matin. Si elle savait tout ce qu'il se passait, elle serait surement déjà montée ici. Il valait mieux ne rien lui dire. Le petit déjeuner était succulent, et dire que tout cela est uniquement pour moi. Ma jambe tremblait à l'idée de voir Charlie transformé. Rosalie entra dans la cuisine. J'étais toujours intimidé lorsqu'elle était dans une pièce. Je mis ma tête dans les pancakes que Esmée m'avais préparé pour ne pas risquer de croiser sont regard. Du coin de l'œil je la vie tiré vers elle une chaise haute pour s'assoir.

« Bella, j'aimerais te parler. » Pour une fois elle semblait moins agressive que d'habitude. Je relevai la tête de mon assiette vers elle.

« Heu, oui je t'écoute. »

« Si je t'ai semblais agressive avec toi j'en suis désolé. J'ai fait ça car je voulais que tu partes. J'avais peur qu'il te fasse la même chose qu'il a fait à Elisabeth. » Rosalie était sincère, elle parlait d'une voix douce.

Ça veut dire que tu ne me déteste pas complétement ? »

« Je ne te déteste pas Bella. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un face ça pour moi. Je voulais te protéger, mais je n'ai pas réussi… Pardonne moi… » Pourquoi tous les Cullen s'excuser absolument tout le temps ?

« Rosalie tu as fait ce que tu as pus. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour avoir voulu me protégé. Rien n'est de ta faute. » Elle semblait soulager après mes mots.

« Pendant que tu dormais Emmett et Jasper on essayer de chercher Edward. Mais nous ne savons pas comment le faire sortir de sa cachette. »

« Il faudrait peut-être l'attirais à nouveau ou bien… » Je me tus une idée venais de me traversais l'esprit. « Où vivait-il durant sa vie humaine ? »

« Si je me souviens bien c'était à Chicago entre 1901 et 1918. » Je savais si peu de chose sur lui en fin de compte.

« Il y a de grande chance qu'il soit repartie par là-bas. » Rosalie semblait perplexe.

« Pourquoi partir si loin alors qu'il te veut toi ? »

« S'il à rencontrer Katarina dans sa jeunesse c'était surement là-bas, j'imagine qu'il avait une maison familiale ? » Elle réfléchit pendant un instant.

« Il ne m'en a jamais parler mais il faudrait regardais dans sa chambre ». Je regardai Rosalie d'un regard complice et nous partions pour la chambre d'Edward. Heureusement celle-ci était plutôt petite.

« Bon, les vinyles et les CD sont trop mis en avant ça pourrait cacher quelque chose. » Elle me regardait sans trop comprendre.

« Tu ne penses pas que au contraire il aurait voulu le caché dans l'ombre ? »

« Quel meilleur endroit de caché quelque chose qu'aux yeux de tous ? » Je regardais la bibliothèque en examinant chaque étagère. Mais yeux fut attiré par les vinyle au sol. C'était parfait, il était mis en évidence mais pas à la hauteur de l'œil humain. Je me mis à chercher dans les différentes pochettes. Rosalie pris une pille est moi l'autre.

« Bella. » Cette pille caché une boite en métal. Elle la prit en mains. Je lui fis un hochement de tête, elle l'ouvrit.

Il y avait plusieurs photos. Des photos de moi qui dormais. Je ressentie un énorme frisson me parcourant tout le dos. En soulevant il y avait un carnet, un très vieux carnet.

Sur la première page une adresse était noté. **'2755 W 111th St, Chicago, IL 60655, États-Unis'.** J'entendis la porte claquer.

Je descendis en courant pour voir si c'était Charlie. Mais je fus arrêté par Emmett qui me bloqua le passage.

« Il faudrait que tu y aille doucement, ton père est encore un nouveau-né. Reste avec moi. » Je suivie Emmett dans le salon. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, mon père était devenue un vampire par ma faute.

Il était assis sur le canapé, Il était dos à moi et parlais avec Carlisle.

Carlisle me regarda, mais je ne faisais pas attention, la seule chose qui étais importante pour moi à ce moment était mon père.

« Papa ? » Je restais près de Emmett, mon père tourna légèrement la tête, mais restais dos à moi.

« Bella ? Reste-la où tu es, je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal… » Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien. Enfin je disais pareil pour Edward.

« Très bien je reste ici, mais regarde-moi. » Mon près semblais hésitais. Je vis Carlisle lui faire un hochement de tête. Puis Charlie se mis debout, et ce tournas vers moi… avec des yeux rouge sang.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir, Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre pour ce soir bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Charlie semblait avoir 10 ans de moins. Je fusse surprise de sa nouvelle apparence, mais je m'y ferrais.

« Carlisle m'a tout raconté… Pour Edward et tout ça. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour la décision que tu as prise. J'aurais fait pareil pour toi. Mais nous allons le retrouver, et maintenant que je suis plus fort je vais le mettre en pièce. » Je comprenais l'énervement de Charlie, mais je me demandais ce qu'en penserais les Cullen. Edward était tout de même leur fils, leur frère…

« Commençons déjà par le trouvé ça serrais un bon début. » Emmett semblais vraiment agacé par l'attitude de son frère. Le carnet renfermait surement des réponses.

« J'espère que tu comprends le choix que j'ai fait pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas supportais de perdre mon père. Encore. » Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux par les paroles que je venais de prononcer. Nous avions loupé tellement de moment ensemble à cause de la séparation de ma mère et lui. Je sentie mon téléphone vibré dans ma poche. En parlant du loup.

« Désolé, c'est maman je reviens tout de suite. » Je partie dans la cuisine. « Oui maman ? »

« Bella ? pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au fixe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non maman tout vas bien, on est en weekend avec Charlie, désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue. » Bien entendu j'avais anticipé la question suivante.

« En weekend end ? où ça ? »

« A la pêche, sur le fleuve Fraser. Par contre je n'ai pas beaucoup de réseau ici, donc je vais devoir te laisser. »

« Bon d'accord, ça me manque de te parler mon ange, appelle-moi vite quand tu rentres. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime maman. » Ma gorge se nouai à ces paroles. En finissant l'appelle je me disais qu'il fallait absolument retrouver Edward au plus vite, sinon je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma mère ou lui redire je t'aime. Je montai dans la chambre d'Edward où le carnet était déposé sur la méridienne blanche. A présent il me fallait un ordinateur. Le bureau de Carlisle pourrait surement me donner plus d'information.

Cette fois-ci je pris la peine de frapper à la porte.

« Oui ? » J'entendis un vacarme, comme si Carlisle rangeait quelque chose en vitesse. En ouvrant la porte je le vis, comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai trouvais quelque chose, je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ? »

« Bien entendu. » Il me céda la place de son fauteuil et me fis signe de m'installer. Je tapai l'adresse dans Google Mapp. L'adresse nous menez à un cimetière.

« Je pensais que ça serrais ça… Pourquoi avoir noté cette adresse. » Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule, je sentais son souffle glacé près de ma nuque ce qui me donna de grand frisson.

« C'est là que c'est parents sont enterré il me semble. Attend je dois avoir quelque chose. » Il partit à l'avant de son bureau à la recherche de quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque. Il était tellement concentré, ça lui allait si bien, je comprenais mieux pourquoi les infirmières n'arrivais pas à travailler avec lui. Il prit un genre de journal dans ces mains.

« Quesque c'est ? » Il se rapprocha de moi et ouvrit le journal en cherchant un page.

« Lorsque je soignais les parents d'Edward, j'avais noté l'endroit où il était enterré pour y déposé des fleurs et assisté à la cérémonie. Mais si je me souviens bien j'avais aussi noté l'adresse de ses parents, la maison que Edward a reçu en héritage. Il tournait les pages à une vitesse incroyable, mais je me doutais bien que ces yeux de vampire pouvaient lire le moindre mot en un temps infime. Il ouvrit un page « Ici. »

'Famille Masen, Rue N Orléans St, Chicago, Illinois.' Même si nous n'avions pas le numéro exact nous avions au moins la rue où la famille d'Edward habitait.

« Parfais il doit sûrement y être on doit y allez ! » Je voulus me lever, mais Carlisle se leva en même temps en prenant mon bras. Il me regarda, glissa ces mains le long de mon bras. Sa peau était froide mais douce. Je ne pouvais me plonger que dans ses yeux.

« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je ne supporterais pas encore une fois l'idée de mettre ta vie en danger. » Il me prit les mains.

« Si tu t'en veux encore pour hier tu te trompes, je ne peux pas te laisser partir seul, ni aucun d'entre vous. Si on s'y prend bien je pourrais servir d'appas. » Je voyais à son regard qu'il n'était pas fan de mon idée.

« Tu viendras quand même de toute façon même si je te demande de rester ici ? »

« Evidemment. » Je le vis avoir un sourire en coins. Il regardait mais mains, en les caressant avec son pouce.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours. Mais si ça tourne mal… Je ne pourrais continuer sans toi. » Ces paroles m'avaient glacée le sang, et pourtant quelque mot sortir de ma bouche.

« Si je ne m'en sors pas, transforme-moi. » Aujourd'hui j'en étais certaine, à ce moment précis j'en était sûr. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, en revanche j'étais éperdument, et irrévocablement amoureuse de Carlisle Cullen.

« Bella tu es sûr de ça ? Tout va si vite c'est dernier temps, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais mon cœur parle bien trop souvent à ma place. » Je me rapprochai de lui et pris sa tête entre mes mains.

« Dans ce cas accélérons les choses avant qu'il soit trop tard. » Carlisle se pencha vers moi, je sentie qu'il avait compris ce que mon cœur voulait dire. Il mit ces mains autour de mes hanches comme j'en avait tant rêvé plus tôt, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je sentie ses lèvres touché les miennes, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance le seul chose qui faisait que je restais au sol était la gravité. Tout allait si vite, mais nos heurs étaient comptés. Je sentie ces mains m'agrippais plus fort mais sans me faire mal pour autant. Il me serrait comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Comme s'il avait peur de me perdre. Je le sentie ce détaché de mes lèvres. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Mais ma vision commençait à ce flouté. « Carlisle ? » Soudains tout devenus noire.

J'étais au fond d'un jardin, il était bordé de hais très haute et tout le reste semblais parfaitement entretenue. Je devais être en train de rêvé. Il y avait un bal qui se tenais dans une grande salle. Il y avait de grande vitre. Tous étaient habiller avec des vêtements de soirée et des masques. En m'avançant dans la salle. Mary voulait se faufiler entre les gens, mais quelqu'un pris sa main. C'était l'un des Volturies que j'avais vu sur le tableau.

« Ma belle Mary, pouvait vous me faire l'honneur de cette danse ? » Je sentais le cœur de Mary battre de plus en plus vite.

« Bien entendu Aro. » Aro pris la main de Mary pour la conduire au centre de la piste de danse.

« Ahh ma belle enfant. Vous êtes d'une élégance et d'une beauté ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude. » Les deux dansèrent. Aro avait un regard plein de désire pour elle.

« Je vous retourne le compliment. » Mary restait très sèche tout en cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

« Je vois bien que vous le chercher, mais il n'ait pas ici, un de mes frères avait besoin de ces services. En revanche je suis ici pour vous ce soir ma belle enfant. » Mary semblait intrigué.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Voyez-vous nous connaissons vos intentions de vous enfuir avec nôtre Stregone benefico. Ce qui es bien entendu défendu par le pacte que nous avons celé à votre arrivé. » Je sentais la rage de Mary mais elle restait neutre face à lui. « Cependant il y a peut-être une solution. Je pense que vous savez bien que vous m'attirais quelque peu ma belle enfant. C'est pourquoi je pourrais demander que l'on ne vous inculpe pas de cette erreur si vous vous offrez à moi. » Mary s'arrêta de danser et regarda Aro avec dégout.

Quelle justice pitoyable vous faite vous et vos ' frères', je préfère mourir que de devoir imaginer vos mains touché mon corps. »

« Comme vous voudrez, vos désirs sont des ordres. Une telle beauté me manquera. Felix, emmenais Mary au cachot pour la nuit. » Un homme très grand venue prendre Mary d'une force incroyable. Pour l'emmener dans le cachot dont j'avais rêvé la dernière fois.

Je me réveillai d'un coup en suffocant. Carlisle était près de moi, je m'étais évanouie, je ne pouvais plus rien dire, j'étais figé. Cependant je dis un seul et unique mot.

« Stregone Benefico. »


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir ! Désolé de posté ce chapitre assez tard je viens juste de le finir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10

J'étais toujours dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il m'avait allongé sur un canapé qui était dans son bureau.

« Comment tu te sens ? » J'essayai de me redresser bien que ma tête tournait encore, il m'aida de la manière la plus délicate possible.

« Encore un peu la tête qui tourne mais ça peu allez. Un peu trop d'émotion je pense. » Je lui dis ces mots avec un sourire et en mettant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il me sourit aussi.

« J'en prend note pour la prochaine fois dans ce cas. Ça t'arrive souvent de tomber dans les pommes ? » Il avait vraiment dit prochaine fois ?

« Non pas vraiment. » Je venais vraiment d'embrasser Carlisle Cullen et de tomber dans les pomme ensuite ? Oui c'est tout moi ça. Il se mis assis à côté de moi sur le canapé et pausa une de ces mains sur ma cuisse.

« Bella… Quand tu t'es réveillé tu as dit un nom. Tu te souviens où tu l'as entendu ? ». Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. J'avais vu sa réaction en lui parlant des Volturies la dernière fois, je ne pouvais pas lui en reparler à nouveau.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être en rêve, mais je ne me souviens de rien. ». En ce moment Mary n'étais pas la priorité de mes recherches. Nous devions rechercher Edward.

« Je devrais prévenir les autres pour Edward, nous devons partir à sa recherche. »

« Quand tu dis-nous, j'en fait aussi partie ? » Il mit sa main sur ma joue et me souris.

« Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser loin de moi à présent ? » Je baissai la tête, en essayant de caché les rougeurs qui commencé à apparaitre sur mes joues. On toqua à la porte.

« Oui ? » Carlisle enleva la main qu'il avait sur ma cuisse et ce leva d'un seul coup. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout. C'était Rosalie.

« Désolé, je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait du nouveau. » Il s'approcha d'elle, il mit ces mains dans les poches de son pantalon, je me surpris à tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder ses fesses parfaitement mouler dans ce bout de tissue. Bella reprend toi voyons.

« Justement, nous venons de trouver l'adresse de la maison des parents d'Edward avec Bella. Nous allions descendre pour prévenir les autres. »

« Très bien je vais réunir tout le monde dans le salon. » Rosalie sortie de la pièce. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se réunir pour mettre une stratégie en place. » Je me mis debout et me mis en marche vers le salon suivi de Carlisle.

Tout le monde était déjà sur le canapé, je pris la parole.

« Nous avons trouvé un carnet avec Rosalie dans la chambre d'Edward, ça nous à mener jusqu'à l'adresse de la maison de ses parents. Il est fort probable qu'il se cache là-bas. » J'avais vraiment pris la parole devant tout le monde ?

« Pourquoi serait-il si loin, sachant que c'est toi qu'il veut ? » C'est la première fois que j'entendis Jasper parlais.

« S'il a rencontré Katarina là-bas il y a de forte probabilité qu'elle l'est à nouveau emmené dans la ville où il se sont rencontré. Et elle sait aussi que vous chercherai Edward dans tout Forks. Nous devons nous rendre là-bas. » Je pense que tout le monde devait être surpris de ma prise de parole car personne ne dit rien. Emmett me sauva en parlant à son tour.

« Cette fois nous devons mieux nous organiser. Carlisle ? » Il ce tenais derrière moi adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bella à raison en tous points, si on le trouve, on trouve Katarina. Il faut mettre notre famille en sécurité. » Je vis Esmée ce rapproché de lui est placé sa main autour de sa taille. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahie d'un coup. Mais Carlisle ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. D'un côté j'étais aussi triste de faire ça à une personne aussi formidable qu'elle.

« Comment on s'y prend ? » Mon père semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de peut-être démembré Edward.

« Je servirais d'appas c'est le seul moyen pour le retrouvé. » Je savais bien que Carlisle ne serait pas pour l'idée.

« Bella, il t'a déjà fait assez de mal la dernière fois. »

« Cet fois je sais de quoi il est capable. » Il comprenait que peu importe ce qu'il me dirait je les suivrais. Je me sentais plus confiante en moi qu'avant depuis quelque temps. Et maintenant je savais de quoi j'étais aussi capable.

« Très bien. Mais avant Jasper et Emmett vont t'apprendre à te battre. Au moins un peu… » Après tout pourquoi pas. Même si je n'avais aucune chance face à un vampire, leur technique pourrais m'aidé à m'échapper ou à l'esquivé.

« On commence quand ? » Emmett rigola et regarda Jasper.

« Allez Bella, on va allez dehors. Vous aussi Charlie. » Mon père fut surpris, mais il se leva et suivie Emmett. Je fis de même. Mais en me retournant je vis Carlisle qui avait ses mains autour des hanches de Esmée, la regardant et lui déposant un baisé dans les cheveux. Ma mâchoire se crispa, il m'embrasse et ensuite il l'enlace ? Bah voyons. Je l'ignorai en passant devant lui.

Une fois dehors Jasper avait sorti une table où plusieurs armes étaient disposées. Les autres nous regardais depuis le perron de la maison. Etonnamment une de ces armes attiras mon intention. C'était plusieurs couteaux attachés à des sangles. Il était magnifique, on aurait dit de l'argent avec de jolie gravure dessus. Je pris les deux sangles et en attachas une à chaque cuisse.

Je vis Carlisle me regardait en souriant, mais je ne voulais pas lui rendre sont sourire.

Je me mis face à Jasper, il était belle homme aussi.

Ils me forcèrent à m'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mes couteaux faisaient à présent partie de moi. Le soleil commencé à ce lever, Charlie continuais à se battre contre les deux frères. Je pris une bouteille d'eau en me mettant assise par terre. Je vis Carlisle s'avancer vers moi, mais je continuais à regarder mon père.

« Tu es fatigué ? » Il se mis assis à côté de moi. Je ne répondis pas, et gardais mon regard fixer sur Charlie. « Tu te bat admirablement. ». Je me levai pour me battre à nouveau.

« Emmett, Jasper. A mon tour. »

« Nous allions partir chassé avec Charlie Bella, histoire de prendre des forces pour demain. »

« Tu peux te battre contre moi Bella si tu le désire. » Carlisle se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à ce que quelque centimètre nous sépare. Je levai la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Très bien. » Je le vis sourire. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait m'avoir avec ce jolie visage c'était louper.

Je voulu lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire mais il l'évita. Ne te décourage pas Bella tu peu le faire. Je voulue lui donné un coup de pied mais encore une fois il l'évita. En revanche il recula puis je le vis foncé sur moi. J'eu à peine le temps de m'écarter qu'il fonçait sur moi. Je l'évitai de peu. Je fonçai sur lui à mon tour, il se mis en position pour me réquisitionnais, mais m'abaissa et glissa entre ces jambes pour finir derrière lui. Je lui sautai sur le dos, il me fit chaviré devant lui mais sans me faire mal pour autant. Il me bloqua au sol et se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Il me bloquait je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il me regardait avec un sourire, je regardai autour de moi s'il n'y avait personne et mis une main sur sa joue. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser, mais je le fis chaviré me retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui, un de mes couteaux sous la gorge.

« Gagné. »

« Tu es magnifique Bella. » Je sentie une sourire apparaitre sur mon visage, puis je me relevai.

« Je devrais allez prendre une douche cet entrainement ma épuisé. » Je pris une serviette qui était sur la table dans un renfoncement de l'escalier. J'épongeai la sueur de mon front. Je sentie deux mains m'agrippais les épaules pour me tournais vers lui. « Carlisle tu es fou ? On pourrait nous voir. » Il ria et m'embrassa, chaque baisé était magique. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Bien entendu il ne dura que très peu de temps, c'était beaucoup trop risqué.

« Tu as surement raison. Va prendre une douche, je vais allez chasser pour demain. » Il plaça un dernier baisé sur ma joue et partie dans la forêt.

Je montai les marches jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me fit du bien. Alice m'avait préparé des vêtements sur une chaise. Il y avait aussi des vêtements pour dormir, un short et un top. Je pris un sweat qui était sur la chaise et descendit. Une odeur de poulet sortait de la cuisine. Esmée m'avait préparé à manger. Elle était encore au Fournaux quand j'entrai dans la cuisine.

« Tu dois avoir faim après un tels entrainement. Tu dois prendre des forces. » Elle me servie le tout dans une assiette avec des légumes.

« Merci, ça à l'air succulent. » Je pris une première bouché et en effet c'était divins.

« Tu pourras dormir dans la voiture. Alice et partie chez toi récupéré tes affaires. Nous risquons de rester là-bas quelque temps. » Je ne savais pas où cette histoire allez nous menez. Tout va si vite ces derniers temps, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que tout était normal. Il faisait déjà jours dehors, vivre avec des vampires me décalais complétement.

Une fois mon diner fini j'attendis de les Cullen et fini de charger les bagages, je montai en voiture avec Rosalie et Emmett. Je pourrais bien dormir à l'arrière de ce 4X4 jusqu'à Chicago.

Je m'endormie assez rapidement après cette folle journée. Laissant place à mes rêves.

J'étais dans un combat, on aurait dit une sorte de villages. Mary se battais comme une vraie guerrière. Elle était en train de se battre contre des personnes portant des capes comme celle de Aro. Elle vit une jeune fille aux cheveux blond, sans savoir pourquoi la douleur deviens atroce, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Quelque lui menotta les mains.

« Emmenais le restant de ces clans. » La personne qui dit cela était Aro. Il s'approcha de Mary.

« Comme je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes la plus belle créature venant de Roumanie que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. ». Mary cracha à la figure d'Aro. Soudain encore cette sensation de douleur.

Mary venait donc de Roumanie ? Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tous ces rêves ? Mary si tu m'entends explique moi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nous étions sur la route. Il y avait 34 heures de route entre Forks et Chicago. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas besoin de se reposer. Ils firent quelque arrêt pour faire le pleins d'essence et que je prenne de quoi manger. Le temps ne passait pas.

« Pourquoi on n'a pas pris l'avion ? » Rosalie rigola.

« Nous évitons le plus possible ce genre de transport hors mis si nous devons changer de pays. Avant il n'y avait pas de soucis, mais maintenant avec toute cette technologie c'est bien plus compliqué. ».

« Ça doit être fascinant de connaitre tout ça, l'évolution de monde. » Rosalie n'avait pas l'air du même avis que moi.

« Sans pouvoir t'attaché à quelqu'un car la mort l'emporte, ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant ni vieillir à deux. C'est ce que moi j'aurais voulu. ». Moi je trouvais ça fascinant, la jeunesse éternelle. Je regardais le paysage qui longé la route avec de la musique dans les oreilles.

Après plusieurs heures je vis enfin un panneau où il était indiqué 'Chicago'. Enfin !

Je voyais les rues de Chicago défilé.

« On est arrivé, North Lincoln Avenue. Ce n'ai pas ma maison préférée, mais bon. » Je vis une magnifique maison au apparence du XIXe siècle. Je sortie enfin de la voiture, il y avait un peu de soleil, mais très peu. Les immeubles étaient si grand qu'il nous coupait de celui-ci. Nous déchargeâmes les valises pour entrer dans la maison.

Je tenais ma valise qui contenais mes affaires. On aurait dit qu'elle était figée dans le temps. On se serrais cru dans un château. Je contemplais le salon, les meubles était en bois vernis, les canapé et fauteuil avait un effet molletonné. Les lustres semblaient être en cristal.

« C'est splendide. »

« Tu aimes ? » Je n'avais pas entendu Carlisle arrivé.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, depuis combien de temps tu vis ici ? » Il se mis à côté de moi et regardais le salon mais encore une fois avec un regard triste.

Quelques années après avoir quittée les Volturies je me suis rendu à Colombus et ensuite je suis venu à Chicago. ». Je me demandais vraiment ce que les Volturies lui avait fait pour le mettre dans cet état. Il baissa les yeux et vis que j'avais toujours mes couteaux. « Tu ne les lâche plus. » Il sourit à ces mots. Je passai une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais, c'est comme s'ils faisaient partie de moi maintenant. ». Il me regarda toujours avec ce regard humide mais toujours le même sourire.

« Je ne trouve pas que ce soit si étrange. Je vais t'accompagnais à ta chambre suis moi. » Il prit ma valise de mes mains et montas les escaliers en bois. A l'étage ce trouvai quelque pièce, ce n'étais pas une très grande maison.

« Elle est moins grande que votre maison à Forks. »

« Quand je l'ai acheté à l'époque j'étais encore seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup de pièce. » Il ouvrit une porte, je vis une chambre magnifique. Il y avait une cheminé en Marbre blanc, un lit à Baldaquin, de magnifique draps en soie satinée noir. Elle était splendide.

« Toute cette maison est absolument époustouflante. » Carlisle semblait heureux de ce que je venais de dire.

« Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Je vais te laisser t'installer, je vais essayer de trouver la maison de la famille Masen. »

« Je m'installerai plus tard je viens avec toi. » Je vis à son regard qu'il savait très bien que je le suivrais peu importe que ce qu'il me dirait. Il s'approcha de moi avec le léger sourire qu'il avait toujours depuis quelque temps. Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse en m'approchant de lui à mon tour. Il plaça ces mains dans mon dos et me serra contre lui. A cet instant je ne voulais être nul part d'autre qu'ici même avec lui.

« Tu étais le seul chose qui manquais ici. » Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais peu importe. J'avais tout de même peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

« On devrait y aller avant que quelqu'un nous voit ici. » Il m'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Nous marchions dans les rue de Chicago. Je comprenais pourquoi Carlisle était venue ici, il pouvait marcher librement sans risqué que sa nature soit révélée.

« Si je me souviens bien c'était une maison rouge et le patrimoine ne voulais pas que nous refassions les façades. » Plusieurs maisons se ressemblais mais une sembla attiré son intention.

Il s'approcha d'une maison, sur le haut de la porte était inscrit Masen. Il l'avait trouvé. Mais des enfants jouais sur le côté de celle-ci.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? » Carlisle sembla dubitatif. Une jolie femme blonde sortie du côté de la maison et venus vers nous.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » Carlisle me pris par la taille et s'adressa à la femme.

« Bonjour, pardon de vous importunais, mon épouse et moi-même cherchons la maison de la famille Masen. Il me semblait que c'était ici. » Il avait vraiment dit ce que je pense ? Son épouse ? Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

« Oui c'est bien ici, les Masen nous loue la maison depuis quelques années. Je vous en prie entrée boire un thé. » Elle nous ouvrit la porte de la maison. C'était une charmante demeure très moderne. Elle nous conduit au salon, elle partit en cuisine préparé le thé. J'en profita pour parler à Carlisle.

« Edward n'est pas là. On fait quoi maintenant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse-moi faire. » Elle revenus avec trois tasse et une théière.

« Vous êtes des amis des Masen ? » Carlisle pris ma main.

« Pour tout vous dire nous connaissons leur fils. Cependant il semblerait qu'il est quelques soucis en ce moment. Nous voulions savoir si ces parents avaient quelque information là-dessus. Et étant médecin je voulais savoir si certain élément pouvait venir une pathologie transmise génétiquement. ». Elle nous tendit les tasses de thé, il sentait incroyablement bon.

« Cela fait des années que je ne les ai pas vu. Mais cela doit être important. Et vous êtes médecin tout de même. » Je voyais dans le regard de cette femme qu'elle était sous le charme de Carlisle, j'essayais de calmer ma jalouse, je devais m'y habituais.

« C'est très important en effet, nous venons de loin. Si vous avez quelque information elles sont les bienvenues. » Je la vis hésitais un moment puis elle se leva et partie dans une autre pièce.

Elle revenue avec un carton.

« Lorsque nous avons emménagé il y avait beaucoup de livre dans la bibliothèque. Nous les avons rassemblées, il y a des carnets qui appartenais au Masen. J'espère que ça vous aidera. ».

« Nous vous remercions infiniment, vôtre aide nous auras était précieuse. Ma femme et moi vous remercions. Nous allons rentrer examiner tous ces carnets. » Carlisle se leva, je fis de même.

« Revenez quand vous voulez surtout. » Elle dit cela avec Carlisle avec un clins d'œil. Non mais j'hallucine ? Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

Je n'avais pas dit un mot du trajet, avant d'arrivé Carlisle rigola. J'étais rouge comme une tomate avec les bras croisés, on aurait dit une enfant. Je passai devant lui et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Tout le monde était dans le salon. Je m'affalai sur le canapé.

« La maison des Masen est loué. Il n'était pas là. » Carlisle arriva par la suite.

« Cependant nous avons trouvé ceux-ci, des carnets appartenant à Elizabeth Masen, ça pourrait nous aider à trouver quelque chose. En attendant nous allons fouillez la ville. ».

Je passai toute l'après-midi à lire les carnets, tout le monde était parti à la recherche d'Edward. Elizabeth Masen devait être une femme formidable.

' **16 Août 1917**

 **Edward devient de plus en plus solitaire. Le contacte que j'avais essayé de garder avec lui semble s'affaissé. Peut-être que cela était due à son père. Cependant j'ai remarqué qu'il avait écrit plusieurs lettres à une femme. Elle se nomme Katarina, peut-être que cela pourras l'aidé.**

 **20 Août 1917**

 **Je commence à m'inquiéter, Edward parle souvent seul le soir. J'ai peur qu'il soit devenue fou. Je pris chaque soir pour lui, que dieu l'aide.**

 **20 Septembre 1917**

 **Tout est bien pire qu'avant, Katarina est une créature du mal qui a détruit mon fils.'**

J'avais tellement mal au cœur pour la mère d'Edward. Carlisle venue sur le canapé avec moi. Une tasse de thé à la main ? Il me la tendit. Je sentie l'odeurs d'un Earl Grey.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? » Je lui donnai le carnet. Et pris la tasse de thé bien chaud entre mes mains. Et remonta la couverture que j'avais sur moi.

« J'ai trouvé ça, elle n'a plus écrit après le 20 septembre. » Carlisle semblait intrigué. Je vis un livre au font du carton. Le livre était noir avec une couverture en cuire. Je le pris en mains et l'ouvrit là où un marque page était glissé. On aurait dit un grimoire regroupant plusieurs créatures comme les vampires, les loups garous etc…

« Ce sont à chaque fois les mêmes symptômes qui se développe. » Je réfléchis un instant.

« Et si… si Katarina n'existait pas. » Carlisle me regarda avec un regard me demandant de développé. « Réfléchie, personne n'a jamais vu Katarina. Vous l'avez cherché et pourtant personne ne la trouvé. Elizabeth dit elle-même que Edward parle souvent seul le soir. » Je sentie Jasper m'observai sur le canapé d'en face.

« Si c'est bien cela, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen que de tué Edward. » Je regardai Carlisle interloqué.

« Quoi ? Mais il reste ton fils non ? »

« C'est un être trop dangereux, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que quelque chose ne colle pas. Edward n'a pas la capacité de bloqué les visions d'Alice. »

Cependant je vis un marque page sur le livre que j'avais pris. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Il semblerait que la Elizabeth avait déjà répondu à la question. Ce que je tenais dans ma main était un livre des ombres. Un titre était noté en haut de la page 'Magie Noir', à coté il était inscrit Katarina. En dessous était entouré un paragraphe, je n'avais pas les mots pour décrire ce que je lisais. Elizabeth avait découvert ce que Katarina avez fait, et elle l'avait puni pour ne pas qu'elle le dise à qui que ce soit.

Katarina existait belle et bien. Mais pas sous la forme que nous pensions.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 12 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ;). J'attends vos retour avec impatience! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » La voix de Carlisle raisonnait comme un écho pour moi. Je le sentie prendre le livre que j'avais en mains. « Mais oui ça expliquerais tout. ».

Katarina avait belle et bien existé, elle devait être une sorcière très puissante.

Rosalie et Alice accourue dans le salon. Rosalie parla en première.

« Alice à vus quelque chose, dit moi ce que vous avez trouvé. » Je regardai Rosalie.

« Katarina est dans le corps d'Edward. ». Je vis quelle ne comprenais pas.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? ». Je posai le fond de ma tasse de thé sur la table à côté de moi, et me leva.

« L'âme de Katarina à était mise dans le corps d'Edward. C'est pour ça que nous ne l'avons jamais vu, et que tu ne vois ni le future de Katarina ni d'Edward. Mais oui c'est évident, tout le monde à forcément pensé que Edward pouvait être touché d'une pathologie mentale alors que non. Depuis le début une pars de Katarina vis dans Edward. » Je vis Jasper se levé et venir vers moi.

« C'est un genre de possession. ». Carlisle ce leva à son tour.

« Nous pouvons toujours essayer de trouver comment enlever l'âme de Katarina d'Edward. Je vais regarder dans les livres de mon père. Toujours pas de signe de lui ? » Je vis Alice hocher la tête pour lui dire que non. Je le vis partir, j'attendis un instant et le suivie, il allait dans la cuisine. Il était adossé au plan de travail.

« Carlisle ? »

« C'est bien pire que ce que je pensais. » Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui.

« C'est vrai qu'entre tué un vampire et une sorcière, un vampire immortel est plus simple. » Ce que je venais de dire était bien entendu ironique. Je revis sont petit sourire que j'aimais temps revenir.

« Tu penses que nous pouvons y arriver ? » Je me mis devant lui est tenue ces mains.

« Je ne penses pas, j'en suis sûr. Tu as dit que tu avais des livres de ton père ? C'était un chasseur de sorcière ? ».

« Entre autre. Mon père était pasteur. Il chassait tout ce qui était impure, sorcière, loup-garou, vampire… »

« Et tu la suivie dans ces démarches ? »

« C'était ce qui se faisait à l'époque, c'était le XVIIe siècle. Mais ils ont tué plus d'innocent que de vrais créature. Quand mon père est devenu plus faible j'ai repris les flambeaux. J'avais trouvé un groupe de vampire vivant dans les égouts de Londres. C'est là que l'un d'entre eux ma mordue. »

« Ton père était au courant que tu étais devenue l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Non. Je suis partie, c'est là que j'ai découvert que je pouvais me nourrir de sang animal. »

« Attend, tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais bu de sang humain pour te nourrir ? »

« Jamais. » Carlisle était vraiment la meilleure personne que j'avais connue. « Nous devrions chercher dans les vieux livres qui sont à l'étage. »

« Oui, bien entendu. » Il passa devant, je profitai d'être encore dans la cuisine pour me préparer une tasse de thé avant de monté. Il fallait que je tienne encore quelques heures même si j'étais fatigué. Je regardais le sachet flottais dans ma tasse.

« Bella ? » Je sursautai et me tournis. C'était Charlie.

« Tu m'a fait peur. » C'est yeux rouge commencé déjà à viré au doré.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas. Tu à l'air épuisé. » Je repris ma tasse de thé.

« Non ça va, je dois tenir encore un peu pour savoir comment détruire Katarina. »

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, je suis sur le docteur Cullen trouvera sans peine la solution. » Charlie disait vrai. Mais je voulais profiter de chaque minute passé près de Carlisle. Si Katarina était si puissante chaque heure pourrait être la dernière.

« Je vais monter un peu pour lire et ensuite je me reposerais je te le promets. ».

« Très bien, je vais rester avec les autres en bas. De toute façon je ne peux plus dormir maintenant ». Charlie sortie de la cuisine. Je savais que je ne devais pas prendre ces mots à cœur. Je serrai ma tasse contre moi pendant un instant puis montas dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Il était installé dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Je m'installai sur le canapé en face de lui. Son bureau était presque pareil que celui de Forks, cependant il semblait plus vieux.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? » Je soufflais dans mon thé pour ne pas me brulé la langue.

« J'essaie, mais je ne sais pas si les possessions de sorcière sont les mêmes que celle des démons. » En levant les yeux je vis un tableau, c'était une femme, elle était magnifique. Des cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux dorés, une peau pale comme le marbre et des traits très fin. On aurait dit une reine. Peut-être sa mère. Il n'y avait pas de nom en dessous. « Tu devrais te reposer Bella. ».

« Non certainement pas. Chaque minute compte encore plus qu'avant. » Il se leva et ce mis accroupis devant moi.

« Chaque minute à toujours compté. » Je mis ma main sur sa joue et me rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Mais au même moment Esmée entras sans frapper. Elle fit tomber une tonne de livres. Aucun d'entre nous ne savez quoi dire. Esmée était bloqué, soudains elle avança vers nous. Carlisle se remis debout.

« Esmée écoute… » Elle lui donna une énorme claque.

« C'était donc vrai ! Edward disait vrai ! Il y a bien quelque chose entre vous. »

« Esmée écoute moi c'est plus compliqué que ça… » Elle lui donna une deuxième claque.

« Stop je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu ma mentis ! Depuis combien de temps as-tu arrêté de m'aimer ?! » Carlisle resta là sans dire un mot. « Depuis combien de temps ?! ». Esmée retenais ces larmes, dans ces mots ont sentais qu'elle souffrait. « Tu m'as déjà aimé un jour au moins ? ». Carlisle ne disait toujours rien. Esmée reculas doucement les larmes aux yeux, elle suffoquais. Puis sortie de la pièce. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, tout étais surement de ma faute. Carlisle n'avait pas bougé. Quesque j'étais censé faire ? Je devais improviser. Je me mis debout.

« Carlisle, je suis désolé. » Il restait statique.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Rien n'est de ta faute. Il fallait qu'elle le sache un jour où l'autre. »

« Qu'elle sache quoi ? » Il baissa la tête.

« Que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée. » En 84 ans de vie commune il ne l'avait jamais aimé ?

« Mais pourquoi tu as décidé de te marier avec ? » Carlisle regarda le tableau.

« Pour oublier quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et es que tu fais pareil avec moi en ce moment ? » Il me regarda.

« Non pas du tout Bella, je te le jure, Te iubesc. Tu ești dragostea vieţii mele. » Je le regardai sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il me prit dans ces bras « Ne penses plus jamais une tels chose. Maintenant va te reposer, je vais continuer les recherches. ». Je le regardai une dernière fois, qui était donc cette femme sur ce tableau ?

Je partie dans la chambre. Les paroles que Carlisle m'avait dites tournais ma tête, Quesque ça pouvait bien dire ? Allongé dans le lit je me mis à m'endormir.

« Mary, ma belle Mary. » Je me trouvais dans une grande salle blanche, tout me semblait être en marbre. En face de moi ce trouvais Aro, et deux autre personne, Mary avait les mains attachées dans le dos.

« Pourquoi m'avoir gardé en vie ? » Aro ria

« Car tu peux nous être une arme indispensable. » Le regard de Mary ce dirigea au fond de la salle, c'était Carlisle. Mary et Carlisle se connaissait ? « Vois-tu Mary le choix serra simple, soit tu acceptes de nous servir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Soit… » Plusieurs prisonniers arrivaient.

« Soit les membres de ton clan meurent. Et nous continuerons à traquer chaque vampire Roumain de ce monde. » Mary regardait les membres de son clan. J'entendais ces pensées. Une vie sacrifier pour en sauver des milliers.

« J'accepte, à condition que tout le monde soit libéré sur le champs » Aro semblait enchantais.

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas nous allons vous conduire à votre chambre. Allez dépêchez-vous. » Elle regarda encore une fois Carlisle avant d'être emmené.

Ils l'avaient conduit dans une chambre spacieuse, mais des barreaux était au fenêtre, la porte gardée par deux vampires.

Il n'y avait pas de lit juste un canapé, un bureau, des livres. Quelqu'un frappa. C'était une femme elle semblais humaine.

« Aro m'envoie vous habillez pour le repas de ce soir. » La servante sortie une magnifique robe noire et rouge. Elle l'habilla et la coiffa. « Vous êtes absolument magnifique. »

« Je suppose que Aro est au courant de mon régime alimentaire. » Mary était très sèche dans ces paroles.

« Bien entendu madame, Aro sait tout de vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre à présent. ». Elle emmena Mary dans une grande salle. Tout le monde était particulièrement bien habillé ce soir.

Elle vit Carlisle à l'autre bout en train parlais avec un de ces confrères. Il la regardait aussi, tout en s'excusant auprès de son interlocuteur. Il s'approcha d'elle en continuant à la fixer. Une fois à quelque centimètre il lui parla.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour. »

« Et moi je ne pensais pas que vous aviez ce genre de fréquentation. ». Il semblait gêné.

« Je vois cependant à votre regard que vous suivez toujours un régime alimentaire saint. »

« Oui, je suis le seul ici. Enfin plus maintenant. » Aro arriva en haut des marches, l'orchestre se mis à jouer. Carlisle lui tendit ça main.

« Accepteriez-vous cette danse ? » Mary pausa sa main dans la sienne. Les deux rejoignaient le milieu de la piste de danse. Les deux commençaient à Valser le regard de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre. Mary ressentait pour Carlisle la même chose que moi en le voyant.

« Pourquoi un homme aussi bon que vous êtes avec des gens comme eux ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant que vous êtes ici je pense que tout a enfin un sens. J'ai essayé de vous chercher pendant un siècle, mais je ne vous ai jamais revus. Où étiez-vous passé Mary ? » La valse se fini.

« Je me cachais de ceux qui m'ont capturé aujourd'hui. »

« Si Aro ne nous surveillais pas je vous volerais surement un baisé en ce moment même. » Mary passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle voulut vérifier dans un miroir sur sa droite si elle ne rougissait pas trop. En ce regardant dans le miroir je compris que Mary était la femme du tableau de Carlisle.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir ! Désolé de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre cette semaine j'étais en voyage, je ne pouvais donc pas écrire. Voici le chapitre 13, les prochains arriverons vite ! bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 13

Après le repas Mary voulut rejoindre sa chambre. Mais Aro arriva devant elle avant qu'elle n'est pu monter les escaliers pour quitter la salle.

« Vous nous quitté déjà mon enfant ? » Mary semblait agacé.

« Pourquoi j'ai besoin de vôtre autorisation. ».

« Non pas du tout, je sais bien que vous êtes une femme de parole. »

« C'est donc la raison pour laquelle vos gardes me surveillent chaque geste que je fais. ».

« En tout cas cette robe vous va parfaitement. Vous êtes d'une splendeur incroyable. » Mary voulut l'ignorais et passa devant Aro pour monter les escaliers.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle voulut ce débarrassé de ce corset qui lui comprimais la poitrine, encore une fois quelqu'un frappa. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas Aro. Elle ouvrit la porte et vis l'homme qu'elle avait laissé plus tôt.

« Carlisle ? »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Aro m'envoie pour vous donner cette lettre. » Elle souffla du nez agacé par toute cette mascarade. Il lui tendit la lettre.

« Entrée je vous en prie. » Elle l'ouvrit.

' **Ma chère Mary,**

 **Je voudrais vous donnée rendez-vous demain matin à dix heures pour vous faire visité le château.**

 **Aro.'**

« On dirait que j'ai de la concurrence. » Son petit sourire que je connaissais si bien apparue sur son visage. Mary s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quelle concurrence vous parlez. » Elle s'approcha afin d'être à quelque centimètre. « Il me semble que vous m'aviez promis un baisé. » Carlisle se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Tout étais comme quand nous nous embrassions. Une passion folle, et un amour fort.

Cependant quelqu'un me sortit de mon sommeil, c'était Esmée. Je fus extrêmement surprise de la voir.

« Esmée ? » Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, son regard était doux.

« Désolé de te réveiller Bella, je voulais seulement te prévenir que je pars. Et que je ne t'en vœux pas pour ce qui se passe. Tu es encore jeune et naïve. Je ne voudrais pas que tu culpabilise. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu. »

Elle se leva et partie. Je me mis assise dans mon lit, je ne savais pas s'il était tôt ou tard. Mais dans tous les cas je devais voir si Carlisle avait trouvé quelque chose. Je me mis debout en prenant un pull qui trainé sur une chaise et m'avança vers son bureau. Il y avait mis un CD, une musique classique. J'avança dans la pièce, il était toujours assis sur le fauteuil en essayant de trouver des réponses à nos questions.

« Bella ? Il est encore bien tôt. » J'appuya mon épaule dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Du nouveau ? » Je repensais à la danse que Mary et lui avait partagé.

« Non pas trop, juste ce que je savais déjà. ». Je regardai le tableau.

« Tu penses que… que tu pourras finir ta lecture à côté de moi dans le lit ? » Carlisle ce leva de l'endroit où il était assis. Sans mis attendre il me souleva comme une princesse. « Tu es fou, on pourrait nous voir ! » Il m'emmena dans la chambre en souriant et me pausa délicatement sur le lit.

« De qui devons-nous nous caché à présent ? » Il se mis allongé à mes coté, je pausai ma tête sur son torse. Sa chemise sentait bon le parfum.

« Et bien je pense que Charlie ne serait pas ravie des choses que tu éprouves en voyant sa fille. » Il caressait mes cheveux.

« Je comprends. Heureusement il ne peut pas lire dans mon esprit. » Il avait un sourire et un regard extrêmement séduisant.

« Et moi je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe dans ton esprit ? Dites-moi vos pensé monsieur Cullen, même les plus impure. » Je sentie à ce moment précis une réelle tension de séduction entre lui et moi.

« Pour commencer chaque fois que je vous vois mademoiselle Swan, je brule d'envie de vous volé des dizaines de baisers. Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci… » Il prit ma jambe pour le placé sur lui en la caressant. « Je voudrais faire avec vous mademoiselle les choses les plus interdites. » Je m'approchai de son oreille et chuchota.

« Je voudrais en savoir plus, développé monsieur Cullen. » Il sourit arborant ces dents blanches parfaitement aligné ? Il monta la main qu'il avait sur ma jambe à ma cuisse.

« Et bien dans un premier temps je vous embrasserai. Je ne commencerais pas vôtre bouche pour finir dans votre cou. » Il me fit chaviré sur le côté pour venir ce placé au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa fougueusement comme il me l'avait dit.

« Poursuivez mon cher vous m'intrigué. » Je sentais ses mains dessinais les courbes de mon corps.

« Ensuite je commencerais par vous enlever vos premières couches de vêtement pour être encore plus en contact avec vous. J'embrasserai chaque zone de votre corps encore, et encore. » Mon corps tout entier désiré Carlisle.

« Vous me dite de bien belle paroles, mais je voudrais voir des actes mon cher. » Je continuai à l'embrasser tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il retira mon pull, nous collant ainsi corps contre corps. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et sur ce dos si musclé. Mais il me regarda.

« Je te désire comme un fou Bella, mais je le ferais uniquement si tu en as envie. »

« J'en meurt d'envie Carlisle. » Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Carlisle se dépêcha de me lancer la couverture, il se leva pour reboutonnais sa chemise. C'était Emmett.

« On la trouvé. Oh pardon je ne voulais pas vous déranger. » Il ne semblait pas surpris par la situation.

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans un appartement en face d'un cimetière. »

« Très bien préparons- nous je vous rejoins en bas dans quelque instant. » Emmett partie. Je plaquai la couverture en soie contre moi et me leva avec jusqu'à la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Une fois mes couteaux fixer à mes cuisses je me sentais invisible. En me regardant dans le miroir je vis Carlisle derrière moi.

« Nous allons faire nôtre possible. Et ensuite je te promets que tu n'aurais plus à te soucier ni d'Edward ni de Katarina. Je te protègerai pour toujours. »

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit si ça tournai mal ? »

« Je te transformerai. » Je l'embrassai peut-être pour la dernière fois. Je devais être forte ce soir. Ce soir nous devions en finir avec Edward et Katarina.

Nous étions en route. Je me trouvais dans la voiture avec Charlie et Carlisle. Ce soir je serais un appât. Mais heureusement Jasper avait trouver le moyen de chassé Katarina du corps d'Edward. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, après tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

« Comment tu te sens Bella ? » Carlisle semblait encore plus stresser que moi.

« Je me sent comme une personne se rendant seul au milieux d'un cimetière pour attitré son ex petit ami fou. » Je plaquai ma tête contre le dossier et pris une grande respiration.

« Nous ne serons pas loin. Je ne le laisserai pas te touché à nouveau. » Nous avions complétement oublié Charlie sur la banquette arrière.

« Oui Bella nous serons juste derrière toi. » Je regardai une dernière fois les deux hommes de ma vie et sortie de la voiture.

Il faisait très froid, je passai le portait du cimetière. Un épais brouillard était dans l'air. Je sentais mon cœurs s'accélérais en avançant dans la noire. Mais aujourd'hui je ne baisserais pas les armes comme la dernière fois. Je ne laisserais plus Edward me faire de mal, ni à moi, ni à une autre. J'étais seul. Carlisle m'avais dit où se situé la tombe des Masen. C'est ainsi que je marchai entre toute ces pierres tombales. Reste sur tes garde Bella, il pourrait surgir de n'importe où. Et bien entendu ce qui devais arriver arriva.

« Ce n'ai pas très prudent de ce promené seul ici. » Je me tournai, mais je ne le vis pas.

« Edward ? » Je sentais quelqu'un se déplacer très vite mais je ne le voyais pas. Concentre toi Bella.

« Et je vois que tu es armé. Tu penses vraiment qu'une misérable humaine comme toi pourra me vaincre ? » Je levai la tête vers un arbre. Je vis deux yeux brillant me regardais.

« Laisse-moi te voir. Ou alors tu es trop lâche pour ça ? » En une fraction de seconde il se dressa devant moi. Mais je gardai la tête haute et le fixa. Il avait maigri. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme ceux de mon père.

« Quelque chose à changer chez toi. » Je devais occupé l'esprit d'Edward pour ne pas qu'il remarque l'arrivé des autres.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Je suppose que Katarina n'a pas très loin je me trompe ? » Il sembla surpris. J'avais réussie à le déstabilisé quelque instant.

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. » J'avais pris le dessus.

« Si tu vois très bien de qui je parle. » Je m'avançai vers lui et pausa ma main sur sa joue. « Je sais que l'Edward que j'ai connu est toujours là. Il faut juste que tu trouves la force de te battre. » Il semblait désarmé, il me regardait avec des larmes aux yeux. « Allons dans un endroit plus calme, où nous serons que tous les deux. » Il était plus prudent de se rendre chez lui et non dans un endroit aussi ouvert. Il prit ma main et me conduis vers son appartement. J'avais réussie, je n'avais peut-être pas une force sur humaine, mais j'avais réussie à le manipuler.

Il m'amena dans un appartement pas plus grand que ma chambre chez mon père. Tout était très sombre.

« C'est ici que tu vis depuis ces derniers jours ? » Il hocha la tête. Je crus pendant un instant que j'avais retrouvé l'Edward qui m'avait fasciné à mon arrivé à Forks. La fenêtre donnait directement sur le cimetière, et sur la tombe de ses parents. Cependant je restais sur mes gardes. Katarina pouvait refaire surface à tout moment. Il était assis sur un lit, sa tête entre ses mains. « Edward ? Tu vas bien ? » Je vis son visage changer en un instant. Je mis ma main sur l'un de mes couteaux. Il arriva près de moi et me pris à la gorge en me plaquant contre le mur.

« C'était un piège c'est ça ? » Ses yeux était remplis de haine. Je pris mon couteau et lui planta dans la cuisse. Il hurla de douleurs. Il s'agissait de couteau en argents. Je réussie à m'échapper pour ouvrir la porte aux autres.

Emmett courue sur lui avec Rosalie pour le tenir. Je le voyais hurler et se débattre comme il pouvait. Il envoya Rosalie et Emmett d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Je le vis me regardais et foncé sur moi, avant même que je reprenne mon souffle je vis Carlisle se mettre devant moi et me poussé en arrière.

« Edward, écoute moi nous voulons t'aider. » Edward ressemblait à un dangereux psychopathe.

« Tu veux m'aider ? Alors que tu m'as pris la seule chose qui comptais pour moi. » Charlie se mis à côté de moi prêt à bondir si ça tournais mal.

« C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de te privé de ta vie humaine Edward… » Il le coupa.

« Oh je t'en prie ne fait pas celui qui change tout. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

« Edward, écoute moi Katarina te contrôle depuis tout ce temps, nous allons t'aider. Tu vas reprendre le contrôle de ton corps. » Le regard d'Edward se posa sur Charlie.

« Monsieur Swan, vôtre nouvelle apparence vous va si bien. Mais saviez-vous à quoi Carlisle pense lorsqu'il voit vôtre fille ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'est couché à ces coté cette nuit. » Je restai droite comme un piqué, je vis le regard de mon père s'assombrir. Je le pris par le bras.

« Papa calme toi, il veut te mettre hors de toi. Je t'en supplie contrôle toi. »

« Carlisle à beaucoup aimé le contacte de la peau de votre fille sur son corps presque dénudé. » Emmett et Rosalie en profitaient pour l'attraper et le tenir fortement. Il se débattais encore et encore. Carlisle le tenait aussi. Je vis Jasper et Alice accourir. Tout semblait ce passais au ralentie. Je me sentais faible.

Alice alluma des bougies et des bâtons de ce qui semblais être de la sauge. A ce moment même tout me sembla flou. J'entendis Jasper parlais dans une langue inconnue et Edward hurlé de toute ces forces. Puis une lumière apparue. Et enfin les ténèbres.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 14, le 15 arrivera très vite ! 

* * *

Chapitre 14

Je devais surement m'être évanouis.

Je me levai dans un endroit humide, on aurait dit des égouts. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler de douleur. Je repris mes esprits et me leva, tout en essayant d'éviter les rats qui courrait. Le hurlement était de plus en plus déchirant. J'avança dans ces couloir sombre et étroits. Le fond d'eau qui se trouvait au sol dégagé une odeur des plus immonde. En voulant tournée à droite je vis un homme étais à terre, il agonisait et ce tenais la jambe. Je m'approchai et me baissa près de lui. La personne était vêtue de noire, mais ces habille montrée que nous n'étions pas à notre époque. Je devais surement être dans les pensé de Mary. Lorsqu'il ce tourna je reconnue le visage d'un homme que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Le visage de Carlisle ce tordait de douleur. C'était le même cri que mon père lors de sa transformation. Je fus surprise lorsque en m'approchant je vis que ces yeux étaient encore bleu. Mary pausa sa main sur sa jambe. Il avait été mordu.

« Je sais que ça fait mal, vous devez vous battre contre le venin. Je suis la maintenant tout ira bien. Je vais vous aider. » Mary pausa sa main sur son front. Surement à bout de force dû à la douleur il semblait s'être évanouie. Un nouveau flash apparu.

Mary se trouvait à présent dans une chambre, Carlisle était allongé sur un lit. Il semblait endormi. Carlisle m'avait parler de sa transformation, un vampire l'ayant mordu alors qu'il voulait tué tout un groupe de créature dans les égouts londoniens. Mary était adossé à la fenêtre et regarder l'extérieur. Des charrettes passait dans les rues, il faisait gris. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit le lit faire un bruit. Ces yeux étaient ouverts. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Pas de panique, vous avez dormie pendant plusieurs jours. J'espère que vous en avait profité. » Carlisle se releva lentement, surement encore secouer par sa transformation.

« Où je suis ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » Mary se plaça sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis Mary. Et vous ? » Je vis le regard de Carlisle ce bloqué sur elle, comme s'il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre.

« Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. » Mary sembla horrifier lorsqu'elle entendu ce nom, mais elle ne voulait pas que cette horreur ce vois sur son visage.

« Cullen. Comme le pasteur qui nous traque mais frère et moi depuis tout ce temps. » Elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus près. « Pourtant je ne vois pas le même regard dévastateur que lui. »

« Mon père à décider de traquer les monstres impurs. Mais vous ne me semblais pas être une création du diable. » Elle ria en ce reculant.

« J'ai peut-être juger trop vite. Vous pensez que j'ai choisi cette vie ? Que mes frères et sœurs aussi ? Et que vous aussi ? » Il resta fixe un instant.

« Vous voulez dire que ? » Elle reprit place près de la fenêtre.

« Je vous ai trouvé dans les égouts agonisant, un vampire vous à mordue. » Il se leva brusquement.

« Non c'est impossible ! Pas moi ! Non ! » Il mit un genou à terre. Mary s'approcha de lui, le bruit de ses talons contre le sol. Sa robe en dentelle noir trainant derrière elle. Elle se baissa pour arriver à la hauteur de Carlisle.

« Je vais vous aider. Je ne vous laisserais pas Carlisle je vous le promet. » Il la regarda un instant. Elle lui tendit sa main et l'aida à ce relevé.

« Bella ? Bella tu m'entend ? » Je revenue à moi mais continuais de voir flou. Charlie était penché sur moi. Je me mis assise, contre le mur. Edward était encore tenue par Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle. Jasper et Alice continuais a récité le rituel. Tout en voyant encore flou je vis Edward entré en transe. Une fois que Jasper eu fini de lire le texte toute les lumière et bougie s'éteignis. Nous étions dans le noir complet.

« Continuais à le tenir. » Je vis une bougie se rallumé pour découvrir le visage d'Edward. Ces yeux étaient blancs, sa bouche grande ouverte. Charlie me cacha les yeux tout en me serrant contre lui. Je n'entendais à présent que des cris. Puis plus rien. Ce silence soudain me glaça le sang plus que les cris que Edward poussé précédemment. Je sentie Charlie desserrer son étreinte. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis Edward au sol. Tout le monde était autour de lui par peur qu'il ne se relève.

« Vous pensez que c'est fini ? » Je sentais dans sa voie que Emmett était essoufflé.

« D'après ce qui est écrit ici oui. » Jasper ferma le grimoire qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Où avait-il récupéré ce livre ? Au fond de moi je continuais de penser que ce n'était pas possible. C'était beaucoup trop simple, ça ne pouvait pas coller.

Carlisle courue vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

« Bella tu vas bien tu n'as rien ? »

« Non tout vas bien, juste une petite perte de connaissance. »

« Tu as été si courageuse ce soir. Tu m'impressionneras toujours. » Je sentais le regard de mon père peser sur nous.

« Carlisle je voudrais parler à Bella seul à seul. » Mon père semblait très froid. Carlisle me lâcha pour rejoindre les autres. Nous étions à présent seul dans ce couloir avec Charlie. « Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? »

« C'est compliqué papa. Fait moi juste confiance. » Je sentais que Charlie ne supportait pas cette idée.

« Juste confiance Bella ? Cette homme est beaucoup plus vieux que toi ! Tu es si jeune. »

« Papa, avant lui je sortais avec un vampire de presque 100 ans. »

« Et tu as vu où ça nous à mener ?! » Je n'osais rien dire. Mais je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues. « Bella écoute ce n'ai pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolé… Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. Je sais que je suis très maladroit. »

« Je sais. Ne t'en fait pas. Je pense que on devrait rejoindre les autres et parler de tout ça plus tard à tête reposée. » Je rentrai dans la pièce où était les autres laissant Charlie seul. Je ne lui en voulais pas, mais mes idées n'étaient pas assez claires pour parler de quoi que ce soit.

« Tout va bien ? » Je sentais que Carlisle était déboussoler par ce qui c'était passer.

« Oui. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Les garçons et Rosalie vont rester à Chicago. Alice, Charlie, toi et moi devons rendre visite au Volturi pour le raconter ce qu'il c'est passer. Sinon nous risquons de plus grande représailles. Un long voyage nous attend. »

« Dans ce cas nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Où vivent-ils ? » Carlisle me regarda en souriant.

« Nous partons pour Volterra, en Italie. »

Charlie ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet. Et pour ma part je ne faisais que pensée. Plusieurs questions se bousculait comme à mon habitude.

« C'est trop simple tu ne trouves pas ? » Carlisle était concentré sur la route.

« Quoi donc ? » Je pausai ma tête contre la vitre.

« Une simple formule magique et une sorcière qui était dans son corps depuis un siècle pars comme par magie ? »

« J'ai confiance en Jasper. » Je ne voulais pas en rajouter davantage. Ma fatigue pouvait me rendre folle par moment. Une fois arrivé à la maison, nous nous dépêchâmes de faire nos valises pour partir en direction de l'aéroport. Nous devions partir à Volterra au plus vite. Je me demandé tout de même de quelle sorte de représailles parlais Carlisle. Tout semblait allez si vite. Alice restait muette. Je ne l'entendis pas de tout le trajet. Il faut dire que prendre l'avion avec tous les contrôle d'identité devais être une épreuve aujourd'hui. Je comprenais qu'elle pouvait redouter ce moment. Ou bien avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Et à quoi ressemblerai les Volturi en réalité ? Je stresser énormément de me retrouvais en face d'eux à nouveau, mais cette fois ci ce ne serais pas un rêve. Je fis bouger ma jambe comme à mon habitude lorsque je suis stressée. Carlisle sembla le remarqué. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur, Charlie devait regarder par la fenêtre. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse comme pour me rassuré. Temps que nous serions ensemble tout était possible. Le pire était passé selon lui, mais je sentais au fond de moi que le pire était à venir. Mais dans un premier temps nous devions nous rendre à Volterra et le chemin était long. Un peu de repos me ferrais du bien. Une fois dans l'avion je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Carlisle et m'endormie dans les airs.


	15. chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le vol me sembla plus court que ce que je ne pensais. J'avais dormie durant une bonne partie des 10 heures de voyage, ma tête poser sur l'épaule de Carlisle. En sortant de l'aéroport je sentie que le climat était bien différent de Forks ou Chicago. Une magnifique voiture noire nous attendais. Carlisle pris ma valise pour la mettre dans le coffre puis m'ouvrit la porte arrière. Je me mis assise dans la voiture, Charlie et Alice firent de même à côté de moi. Carlisle se plaça côté du conducteur.

« Bonjours Gabriel. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour Carlisle, bien merci. » Gabriel était très élégant. Il avait des cheveux noirs, ces yeux étaient rouges, sa peau très pâle, il était vêtus d'un costume. Il commença à conduire, je regardais les paysages à travers la vitre. L'Italie semblait splendide. « Aro attend de te voir avec impatience Alice. ». Pourtant à ces mots elle ne semblait pas enchanté. J'allais enfin le voir de mes propre yeux, l'homme qui avait tant tourmenté Mary. Cependant je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Carlisle et Alice semblais anxieux. Mais pourquoi ?

Très vite je vis la commune de Volterra. Elle semblait figée dans le temps. Après avoir sillonnais dans les petites rues, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment.

« Aro vous attend, je vais décharger vos bagages. » Carlisle sembla surpris.

« Merci beaucoup, mais nous pensions prendre un Hôtel. » Gabriel souri.

« Aro a déjà demandé à préparer vos chambre, l'humaine serra en sécurité de nous ne t'inquiète pas. Je veillerais sur elle si tu me le demande. » Il sembla encore plus chamboulé qu'avant. Il m'ouvrit la porte. Et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Fait très attention Bella, reste près de moi. ». Je le regardai droit dans les yeux un instant. Il était vraiment inquiet je le lisais dans son regard.

« Carlisle, Aro n'aime pas attendre. » Il se tourna vers Gabriel et lui fit un signe de la tête.

Gabriel pris les valises, une grande porte en bois s'ouvrit. A l'entré je vis un des garde d'Aro que j'avais déjà aperçue en rêve. Il se nommait Felix si ma mémoire était bonne, il avait emmené Mary au cachot lors du bal. En avançant je me rendis compte que cette endroit ne m'étais pas inconnue. J'avais tout vu en rêve. Alice restait muette, on aurait dit qu'elle marchait vers la mort. Peut-être que c'était belle est bien nôtre arrêt. La mort.

J'avançais dans ce long couloir si familier, Felix nous mena vers des escaliers. Tout ne semblais pas aussi sombre que dans mes souvenir. Au contraire tout était fortement éclairé. La longue cape que portais Felix trainé au sol, le son de ses pas sur le carrelage raisonnais en vue du silence qui régnais dans l'atmosphère. Même si l'endroit était moins sombre nous restions tout de même plongé dans une ambiance glaciale. Je fus surprise de voir un ascenseur très moderne. Carlisle me tenait par la taille afin de me garder près de lui. Je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse, mais surtout folle de rage. Mais pourquoi ? La musique classique de l'ascenseur rendait la situation quelque peu gênante. Une fois les portes ouverts, nous nous avançâmes vers une pièce. De grande porte en bois nous séparais de celle-ci. Felix s'avança et les poussa.

Une grande salle se présenta devant nous. Tout étais en marbre. Je vis tout de suite Aro assis sur son siège. A nôtre venue il se leva de suite, mais pas les deux autres.

« Ahhh… Alice et notre magnifique Stregone Benefico. Cependant je vois que vous avez amène d'autre invité. » Aro descendis les marches et s'approcha un peu plus de nous.

« Ravie de te revoir Aro. En effet, voici Charlie Swan, ainsi que sa fille Bella. » Aro était à présent à quelque centimètre de lui.

« Un nouveau née, charmant. Cependant, je remarque ici une humaine. » Les yeux rouge d'Aro ce posèrent sur moi. Je le fixai un long moment, mon regard plein de rage. « Puis-je ? » il me tendit sa main, je lui tendis la mienne en retour.

« Aro peut lire dans les esprit en touchant la personne ». A ce moment précis j'espérais que tout comme Edward il n'y parviendrait pas.

« Troublant. Je ne vois rien. » Il lâcha ma main pour demander celle de Carlisle. Il hésita un instant mais compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Je vis Aro avoir un grand sourire.

« Magnifique. Organisions un bal en l'honneur de cette cher Bella. ». Je n'avais jamais vu autant de terreur dans les yeux de Carlisle.

« Et pour Edward ? » Je fus surprise que Charlie est le courage de prendre la parole. Aro l'était aussi.

« Jane, Alec, je voudrais que vous partiez à Chicago pour voir comment se sent Edward. Ramenez le ici, j'ai quelque mots à lui dire. » Il se rapprocha de moi. « Quant à vous ma belle j'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul. Dans mon bureau privatif. » Carlisle avança d'un pas pour se rapprocher.

« Hors de question, je reste avec elle. » Aro semblai amusé de la situation.

« Je crains mon cher Carlisle que vous n'avais pas le choix ici. Du moins plus le choix à présent. Ma chère si vous permettez. » Aro me tendis à nouveau sa main, et commença à marcher avec moi pour sortir de la salle. Au fond de ce même couloir il ouvrit une porte verte. C'était un bureau, la moquette au sol était aussi verte, et le mobilier en bois claire.

« Pourquoi un entretien privé ? » Je me plaçai sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« Ma douce Bella. Vous êtes amène à faire de grande chose. »

« Au point de faire un bal en mon honneur. » Aro s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

« C'est la moindre des choses. Mais ne désirez-vous pas devenir l'une des nôtre ? »

« L'un des vôtres ? »

« Oui, un vampire, vous pourriez ainsi rester ici avec nous. Avec moi. » Il se pencha sur le fauteuil et ce trouvais à présent à quelque centimètre de moi. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et de la manière la plus délicate et discrète possible sortie un couteau en argent de ma ceinture. Je le plaçai sous sa gorge.

« Lâché moi ou je vous égorge. Je pense que nôtre entretiens est à présent terminé. » Il se recula tout en me fixant. Puis ria.

« Je suis ravis de vous revoir ma chère. Démétri va vous conduire à votre chambre. Je suis impatient de vous voir ce soir. » Démétri entra dans la pièce, je me levai et le suivie. Aro avez-t-il vraiment dit qu'il était ravi de me revoir ? J'avança entre les différents couloir en suivant Démétri. Je passais ma main gauche sur le mur en marbre qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Je sentais toute la froideur, la peur, et la cruauté qui se trouvait en ce lieu. Je vis Gabriel marché vers nous.

« Je prends le relais Démétri. »

« Aro m'a demandé de la conduire à sa chambre. » Gabriel le regarda avec insistance.

« Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais. Tu peu disposé. » Les deux ce regardaient avec rivalité. Gabriel me fit signe de venir vers lui. Démétri tourna les talons et partie.

« Il ne ton pas fait de mal ? »

« Non tout va bien. Où est Carlisle ? »

« Il est avec Marcus et Caïus dans la grande salle. Ton père et Alice sont resté aussi. Je te conduis en sécurité dans ta chambre. Carlisle ma demandait de te protéger. » Il s'arrêta. C'était la même porte que dans mon rêve. La chambre où Mary était. « Je resterais devant jusqu'aux retour de Carlisle. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Je pris la poignée dans ma main et la tourna. Rien n'avait changer. Cependant une boite était sur le lit. Je m'approchai de celle-ci et me mis assise sur les draps en soie. Elle était entourée par un rubans rouge, avec une carte.

 **Voici un présent pour le bal de ce soir, je sais que vous serrais ravissante.**

 **-Aro**

C'était comme si tout se passais exactement comme avant. A quoi jouait-il ? Soudains je compris enfin pourquoi Carlisle avait si peur. Si tout recommençait comme avant, je risquais de finir comme Mary. Morte. Je devais restais sur mes gardes. Et si Mary m'avais transmis ces pensé dans le but de me protégé lorsque ce jour arriveras ? Je devais être prête.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

La robe était Noire, elle était très chic, mais aussi très près du corps, avec des manches longues en dentelle. Le tissue était d'une qualité incroyable. Il y avait une autre petite boite avec des escarpin noir vernis. Je me dis que cela plairai au moins à Carlisle. J'enleva mes converse et mon sweat ainsi que mon jeans. Je partie en direction de la salle de bain qui étais à côté de la coiffeuse. Elle était digne d'un grand hôtel de lux. Je me passai un coup d'eau sur le visage et me regarda dans le miroir. J'avais une tête affreuse. Je retournai dans la chambre et ouvrit ma valise. En l'ouvrant je vis que j'avais pris le maquillage que Alice m'avait donné. Je me mis devant la coiffeuse et pris ma brosse à cheveux. Je coiffai mes cheveux en essayant de les faire ressemblais à quelque chose. Comme la fois précédente je décidai de me maquiller comme je pouvais, un peu de fard à paupière brun et du mascara. A présent il était temps de m'habiller. Je sortie la robe de sa boite et l'enfila. Le tissue caressais ma peau. En voyant la hauteur des chaussures je me demandai si j'arriverai à marcher avec. Je décidai tout de même de les enfiler, peut-être que si je m'entrainais un peu à marcher avec avant le bal j'aurais l'air moins stupide.

Pendant 30 minutes je fis des allez retour dans la chambre en essayant de ne pas me torde une cheville. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est moi Bella, Carlisle. » Je m'avançai vers la porte en essayant de ne pas tomber avec ce qui pour moi était des échasses. En ouvrant, je vis Carlisle habiller en costume. Il était très près du corps, ce qui le rendais incroyablement séduisant. Il me regarda de haut en bas et sourie. « Tu es vraiment magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de robe. » Il entra dans la chambre et remarqua la boite sur le lit. Il prit la carte entre ses mains.

« Je l'ai trouvé en arrivant. » Je vis sa mâchoire se serait.

« J'ai de la concurrence à ce que je vois. » Il avait un petit sourire en coin, mais je sentais que c'est parole était sincère. Je m'approchai de lui et passa ma main autour de son coup.

« N'ayez crainte monsieur Cullen, vous êtes le seul ici qui arrive à faire chaviré mon cœur. » Il me regarda en souriant et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se décolla légèrement de moi et me présenta une boite, elle était assez grande.

« Je voulais te l'offrir plus tard, mais je pense que vu les circonstances… » Il me tendit la boite. Je la pris en mains, elle était tout en velours noir. Je me mis assise sur le lit pour l'ouvrir, il se mis à mes côtés. Je vis un collier absolument splendide, il était en or avec une pierre verte magnifiquement taillé. Au dos du pendentif était inscrit **'Te iubesc. Pentru totdeauna. – C'**.

« Il est absolument magnifique. » Il le pris et le mis autour de mon cou.

« Tu aimes ? » Je me levai pour aller voir dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse.

« C'est splendide. » Je me redressai pour le regardais.

« Nous devrions descendre, le bal va surement commencer, et n'oublie pas que tu es l'invité d'honneur ce soir. Cependant n'oublie pas de rester vigilante. Je resterais près de toi. » Il pris mes mains et me déposa un baisé sur mes cheveux. Il avança tout en me tenant la main. Une fois sortie de la chambre nous marchâmes à travers plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à de grand escalier. Je me serais crus dans Titanic. C'était aussi la même salle que celle de mon rêve. Du haut des escaliers je vis qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. « Tu es prête ? » Je tenais le bras de Carlisle et respira un bon coup.

« Prêt si tu es prêt. » Je me concentrais pour ne pas tomber avec ces chaussures. Je vis Aro me contemplais en bas des escaliers. A son bras se tenais sa femme. Elle en revanche elle me fusillais du regard.

« Isabella, vous êtes absolument magnifique. Vous devez être fiers d'avoir une créature si charmante à votre bras Carlisle. » Je voyais que Carlisle essayait de rester calme mais au fond de lui il était prêt à lui arraché les yeux.

« En effet. » Il restait très froid vis-à-vis d'Aro. Je regardai autour de moi, tout le monde était vêtu de noir. A ce moment je me rendis aussi compte que j'étais la seul humaine parmi tous ces vampires, et tous se nourrissait de sang humain. Soudain la femme de Aro partie.

« Bella me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette première danse ? »

« Je pense que votre femme apprécierait vôtre compagnie pour cette danse bien plus que moi. »

« Allons Bella, ne m'obliger pas à transformer ma question en ordre je vous prie. » Je regardai Carlisle, puis tendis ma main à Aro. Il sembla enchanté et me fit monté quelque marche avant de prendre la parole devant tout le monde. « Mes chers amis, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ici ce soir. Je voudrais vous présentez Isabella Swan. Nous allons à présent ouvrir le bal qui est en son honneur ce soir. Musique ! » L'orchestre se plaça. Cependant au fur et à mesure que Aro me menais au milieux de la piste je voyais tous ces yeux rouges poser sur moi. La musique se lança, et étrangement mon corps suivie le rythme de manière assez inné.

« La robe-vous à plus ? » souviens-toi Bella, Mary lui à tenue tête et elle décédé, tu dois t'y prendre autrement.

« Oui, je vous remercie. Vous avez de très bon goût. » Il sembla enchanté par ma réponse.

« En revanche, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir offert ce collier. »

« En effet. » Moins froide Bella. Je vis Carlisle nous regardais au loin, sa mâchoire était serré. Je trouvais qu'il était vraiment séduisant lorsqu'il était énervé. A cet instant je vis la femme d'Aro venir près de lui. Il la prit par la main afin d'aller danser. Je ressentie la colère montais en moi. Reste calme Bella, ils ne feront qu'une boucher de toi si tu fais un pas de travers. A mon tour ma mâchoire se crispa. Aro sembla le remarqué.

« Ne fait pas attention à Sulpicia, elle est très jalouse et possessive. Mais je dois avouer que en posant les yeux sur vous toute les femmes doivent être jalouse. » Reste calme Bella, calme. Cette danse sembla duré une éternité. Je regardai Carlisle, il lui souriait. Si j'avais était un vampire, j'aurais bondis sur Sulpicia et lui aurait arraché les dents une à une. Je respirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer. La musique pris enfin fin. Je lâchai Aro. « Ce fut une véritable partie de plaisir de partager ce moment avec vous. ». Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et partie en direction de Carlisle. Il était toujours avec elle.

« Bella ? Je voudrais te présenter Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro. » Mon mécontentement devait sur lire sur mon visage, je fusillai Carlisle du regard.

« C'est ce que j'avais crus comprendre. Je vais rejoindre Charlie et Alice. Bonne soirée à vous deux. » Je marchai dans la salle furieuse les points fermer. Par chance la porte séparant la salle et le jardin était ouverte. Il fallait que je m'aéré l'esprit. Je passai la porte, le vent frais passa sur mon visage. Il faisait nuit, la lune brillait dans le ciel brodé d'étoile.

« Querelle de couple ? » Je me tournai et vis Gabriel arrivé derrière moi. Je sourie.

« On peut dire ça. » Il se plaça à mes côtés et regarda la lune.

« Le connaissant il n'a pas fait sa consciemment. Et si c'est le cas, je pense que c'était surtout pour faire passer un message à Aro. » Je regardai Gabriel.

« Pourquoi tu es avec eux ? Tu sembles tellement différent. » Il rigola.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque pars. Une personne qui croyais en moi plus que personne. Ma sœur. Je n'avais qu'elle. Quand elle est morte j'ai tout perdu. Etre ici me rapproche d'elle quelque pars. Mais je sais que depuis un moment elle n'ait pas bien loin de moi. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta sœur. » Je n'entendis pas mon père arrivais derrière moi.

« Bella ? » Je me tournai surprise.

« Oh papa, je te présente Gabriel. »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris. » Je regardai mon père étonner.

« Je te présente Gabriel. » Mon père me regardait bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

« Mais enfin Bella en quel langue tu me parles là ? » Gabriel regarda mon père et lui répondit.

« C'est du Roumain. » Mais à quoi ils jouaient tous les deux ?

« Et depuis quand tu parles roumain ? » Je venais de parler Roumain sans m'en rendre compte, pour moi tout sonnait comme la langue que je parlais chaque jour. Je n'avais pas fait la différence.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Je regardai Gabriel sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Il me regarda et pris mes mains.

« Essaie de te souvenir. »

« Mais me souvenir quoi ? » Des larmes commençaient à apparaitre au bord de mes yeux.

« De moi… » Un souffle me pris en pleine poitrine.

Je retournai peu de temps avant la capture de Mary par les Volturi.

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps Mary. Nous ne sommes plus que dix. Ils ne feront qu'une bouché de nous. »

« Nous devons essayer. Nous devons montrer à ces Volturi que le peule Roumain ne se plieras pas facilement. Ils ont pris nos châteaux, nos familles, nos terres. Tout ce que nous avions. Si on meurt demain, nous resterons dans l'histoire comme le peuple qui ne s'est battue devant eux. » Mary s'éloigna de la table ou tout le monde débâtais et se tourna vers le fauteuil où Gabriel se trouvait.

« Demain serra un jour mémorable. » Mary se mis près de lui.

« Tu ne te bâtera pas demain. » Gabriel la regarda sans comprendre.

« Je veux me battre ! C'est aussi mon peuple. »

« Je ne laisserais pas mon petit frère risqué sa vie face au Volturi. »

« Arrête un peu de vouloir me protéger Mary. »

« Non je n'arrêterais pas. Demain il y aura des morts. S'il te trouve ne joue pas les héros et rend toi. Tu demanderas à t'allier à eux en mettant en avant ton don. Je t'en supplie je ne veux pas te perdre Gabriel. Promet le moi. » Il la regarda.

« Je te le promet. » Je reviens à moi un peu désorienté. Combien de temps j'étais partie ? Aro s'avança près de nous dans le jardin.

« Oh regardais les. » il était accompagné de Marcus et Caïus. « Frère et sœur enfin réunie. ».

Gabriel se mis devant moi pour me protégé. « Voyez-vous mes frères, dès son entrée dans la grande salle je l'ai reconnue. » Il se tourna vers moi. Carlisle courra vers nôtre direction.

« Aro, ça suffit. Bella suis moi. » Il me prit par la main et me menas dans la salle, jusqu'à arriver au milieux de la piste. Et commença à danser.

« Carlisle mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et de quoi Aro parlait ? Et pourquoi nous nous trouvons en train de danser ? »

« Ici Aro ne tentera pas quoi que ce soit. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde. » Il posa ces mains sur mes hanches.

« Explique-moi ce qui se passe je t'en supplie. » Carlisle hésita encore un instant.

« Tu fais des rêves étranges depuis quelque temps non ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que mes rêves font là-dedans. »

« Bella… tous ces rêves ne sont pas là par hasard. Et le fait que tu parles couramment roumain sans t'en rendre compte non plus. Maintenant que Aro à tout compris tu es en danger ici, nous devons fuir. Je ne le laisserais pas nous séparé encore une fois. » A cette instant je compris ce que Carlisle voulait dire. Quelque chose que j'avais toujours sus quelque pars au fond de moi. Je ne rêvé pas de Mary. Je rêvais de mon ancienne vie. J'étais Mary.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Je restai sans bouger pendant un instant. Les yeux écarquillaient, j'étais perdu.

« Bella, je sais que cela doit être un choc. » Je le regardai, j'étais au bord des larmes.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ? » Je dis ces mots les dents serais.

« Depuis que tu es venue à la maison pour la première fois. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes, mais c'était évident. »

Ça ne te serrais pas venue à l'esprit de m'en parler ? »

« Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, puis Alice m'a dit de ne rien te dire. »

« Alice aussi était au courant ?! » Je me sentie poignardais en pleins cœur. Je reculai d'un pas et partie. J'étais folle de rage. J'étais prête à tuer quelqu'un.

« Bella ! » Je fis comme si je ne l'entendis pas n'était et continua d'avancer le plus vite que je pouvais, je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je devais me retrouvais seul avec moi-même. Mais qui es-je vraiment ? Je montai les escaliers et marcha dans ces longs couloirs que j'avais emprunté plus tôt. Je me sentais à bout de force, je vis un petit renfoncement dans le mur. Je me mis assise et pleura. Je ne ressentais que de la douleur. Tout le monde ici était au courant de qui j'étais sauf moi. Carlisle m'aimait-il uniquement pour le fait que j'étais Mary dans une autre vie ou pour moi, Bella Swan, pauvre petite lycéenne vivant à Forks ? J'essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, mais chacune de mes respirations était accentué par les pleurs. J'entendis quelqu'un marché, je me cachai un peu plus dans ce renfoncement. Les pas devaient être à quelque mètres de moi. Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche pour étouffé le bruit de ma respiration. J'entendis les pas s'arrêter une fois près de moi.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » C'était une voix qui ne m'étais pas familière. Je l'entendis s'approchais de nouveau. Il s'agissait de Marcus. Son visage semblait figé. Comme si toute la joie du monde avait quitté son corps.

« Comment m'avait vous trouvé ? » J'essuya les larmes de mes joues.

« Vous savez une humaine parmi plusieurs vampires est reconnaissable très facilement. Vôtre odeurs vous suis. Relevé vous ne restais pas dans un coin, venez dans mon bureau. » Etrangement je sentais en Marcus quelque chose de bon, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me lever. Je le suivie jusqu'à son bureau. Contrairement à celui d'Aro le sien était très sobre. Je le vis me préparé une tasse de thé. Je me mis assise sur une chaise. « Buvez cela vous ferra le plus grand bien. Ma femme en buvez toujours, même en étant un vampire, elle se sentais un peu plus humaine. ». Je pris la tasse dans mes mains, c'était un thé vert, une rondelle de citron flottais à la surface.

« Je vous remercie. » Il se servis une tasse et ce mis en face de moi.

« Je pense que la soirée n'a pas été de tout repos pour vous. Aro a le chic pour rendre des merveilleux moments en parfait cauchemar. »

« Au moins il fut le seul honnête avec moi sur qui je suis vraiment. »

« Non ma chère, sur qui vous étiez. Je sais bien que vous vous sentez perdu à cet instant. Une révélation de cette taille vous impacte au plus profond de vous. Mais vous ne devez pas en vouloir à Carlisle. »

« Et s'il c'était mis avec moi uniquement pour celle que j'étais avant ? » Marcus se mis au fond de son fauteuil.

« Il y a des siècles, j'ai perdu ma femme. Tout comme Carlisle, Aro tua sa propre sœur dans le but de me garder à ses coté. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais oublié Didyme mais l'amour triomphe plus que les enchantements. Je sais que son âme est revenue quelque pars. Mais elle se présentera à moi le moment voulut. Car deux âme sœurs se rejoindrons toujours. Carlisle aime vôtre enveloppe humaine mais aime surtout votre âme, tout comme vous. »

« Mais je ne me souviens pas de mon ancienne vie. »

« Laisser le temps faire les choses, vos rêves, si je ne me trompe pas vous ont déjà beaucoup aidé. Cependant il faut que vous restiez sur vos gardes concernant Aro. Il ne supportera pas que vous lui échappiez à nouveau. » Marcus était une personne pleine de sagesse. Je fini les dernières gouttes de mon thé. « Maintenant monté vous couché la journée a été éprouvante. Reposez-vous. » Je hochai la tête et me leva. Avant de partir je m'arrêtai et regarda Marcus.

« Merci Marcus. » Il me sourit puis baissa les yeux. Je fermai la porte. En attendant je devais me protéger d'Aro, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Après une longue marche dans le château, mes escarpins à la main je vis la porte de ma chambre. Je pris la poignée dans ma main et la tourna. Rien n'avait changer depuis mon départ. Je me débarrassai de cette robe et pris une douche bien chaude. Alors que l'eau couler sur mes cheveux et mon corps entier, je vis le pendentif de Carlisle entre ma poitrine. Je le pris entre mes doigts et lu ce qui était inscrit au dos. 'Je t'aime. Pour toujours. -C'. Je me mis assise dans la douche les l'eau chaude continuant à couler sur moi, puis je me mis à pleurer adosser au mur. Après plusieurs minutes la bué avait entièrement remplie la salle de bain. Je pris une serviette et l'enroula autour de moi.

En me rendant dans ma chambre je vis que ma robe n'était plus au sol mais sur le lit. Quelqu'un était entré, mon sang se glaça sur place. Par chance j'avais laissé un couteau sur la chaise se trouvant à côté de la porte. Tout en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible je le pris et le mis dans mon dos. J'avança doucement et analysa chaque objet de la chambre. En me tournant je vis que la grande fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux volais à cause du vent. J'avança doucement en direction du balcon. Je distinguai une silhouette noire. Je priais pour que ce soit Carlisle ou même Gabriel. La personne sembla m'entendre, je vis son ombre se tourner vers moi. Je tenais fermement le couteau entre mes doigts. L'ombre s'avança près de moi. Lorsque je le reconnue je fus prise de panique. Devant moi se trouvait Edward Cullen.

« Edward ? » Je priais pour que le rituel est bel et bien marché.

« Désolé Bella je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il semblait différent, triste et désarmé.

« Jane et Alec sont venue me chercher à Chicago, je serais jugé demain à 10 heures. » Il s'approcha de moi mais je recula, « Bella… Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passer, je n'étais pas moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. » Il s'emblais souffrir. « Sache que je t'ai vraiment aimé Bella. Je suis désolé. » Il posa un baisé sur mon front et partie. Le pauvre. Il avait déjà tellement souffert et demain il serait jugé. Rien n'était vraiment de sa faute. Mais allez tout de même en payer le prix. Je m'installai assise sur mon lit, tenant ma serviette contre moi, mes cheveux encore mouiller. Des gouttes tombais des pointes et couler sur ma peau. J'étais triste pour Edward Cullen. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse. Je me tournai surprise, c'était Carlisle.

« Bella ? Tu n'as rien ? On mon dit que Edward était ici ! » Je restai de marbre face à lui, malgré ma discussion avec Marcus il me faudrait un moment pour remettre mes idées en place.

« Je sais. Tout va bien. » Je me levai et partie dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte.

« Bella… » Carlisle était contre la porte. J'enleva ma serviette et me mis en short de nuit avec un top. « Ne m'en veux pas je t'en pis. Tu es tout pour moi. » J'ouvris la porte, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Je compte pour toi ou Mary compte pour toi ? » Etre jalouse de soit même ? cela ce pouvait-il ?

« Arrête s'il te plaît... » Je marchai jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

« Je voudrais dormir si tu veux bien. Je pense que nous avons assez parler pour aujourd'hui. » Je vis la douleur causée par mes paroles dans son regard. Il avança vers la porte et s'arrêta une fois dans l'encadrement. Sans me regardé il ajouta ces mots.

« Sache que j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi avant même d'avoir des doutes sur ton identité. Depuis que je t'ai vu à l'hôpital tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensé. Et tu n'as jamais quittée mon cœur. » Il avança et partie. Je fermai la porte à clés et me mis dans le lit. Carlisle m'avait aimé avant même de savoir que j'étais Mary ? Depuis mon accident de voiture, j'envahissait ses pensé et lui les miennes. Je repensai au parole de Marcus. Carlisle et moi étions fait pour nous retrouver à chaque nouvelle vie. Je me mis dans les draps en soie en me blottissant contre le coussin. Puis je m'endormie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Je fus réveillée par quelqu'un toquant à ma porte. J'ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal, le soleil caressant ma peau.

« Mademoiselle Swann ? Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. » C'était une voie de femme, elle semblais âgée. Je me levais, le carrelage sous mes pieds nus était froid. J'ouvris la porte et vu comme je m'y attendais une femme d'un certain âge. Elle était toute vêtue de noir, et avait aussi de petite lunette ronde sur le bout de son nez.

« Oh je vous remercie. » Elle avança dans la chambre et pausa un plateau digne d'un hôtel 4 étoiles sur la petite table. Je vis aussi quelle avez une boite, comme celle d'hier.

« Voilà de quoi vous nourrir ma chère enfant. Je vous remets aussi cette boite de la part d'Aro. »

Je la pris entre mes mains. Cet homme voulait-il refaire toute ma garde de robe ?

« Je vous remercie. Quel heure est-il ? » Elle regarda sa montre.

« 9 heure, le jugement de monsieur Cullen commencera à 10heure précisément si vous voulez y assister. » Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ma grand-mère, elle était douce et très gentille.

« Très bien j'y serais. Merci. » Elle partit et ferma la porte. Je me précipitai tout d'abord vers le petit déjeuner, j'avais une faim de loup. Tout était là du pain, au jus d'orange, du bacon mais aussi du thé. Le plateau ne fit pas long feu. Je regardais tout de même la boite offerte par Aro. Un nœud rouge l'entourait. Je devais l'ouvrir avant de me rendre à l'audience. Je me levai de ma chaise et avança vers le lit où tout comme la vielle la boite était disposer. En l'ouvrant je vis une robe… Encore. C'était une robe noir patineuse, le col était rond mais très ouvert laissant apparaitre plus de la moitié des épaules. Elle devait descendre jusqu'aux genoux. Je trouvai une enveloppe au fond de la boite.

' **Ma chère Bella, voici un présent qui je l'espère vous ferras plaisir. – Aro'**

N'oublie pas Bella tu doit entrer dans son jeu pour ne pas mourir. Tout comme hier soir je me préparai en mettant la robe que Aro venais de m'offrir. En effet elle n'était pas si mal. Mais à présent je devais me rendre dans la grande salle.

En traversant le couloir je vis Gabriel venir vers moi. Il était vêtus d'un smoking noir, contrairement aux autre adepte il n'avait pas de cape.

« Bella, justement je venais te chercher, l'audience va commencer. Comment tu te sens ? » Je sentais qu'il ne voulait faire aucune allusion à ce qui c'était dérouler hier. J'essayai de marcher à son allure.

« J'ai très bien dormie pour une fois. Tout le monde y est déjà ? »

« Quasiment tout le monde oui. Il ne manque que les maîtres et quelques fidèles. » Les noms qu'il employais pour les désignais me faisait vraiment pensé à une secte de laquelle on ne peut s'échapper. Après avoir parcourue tout le couloir en un temps record nous arrivions devant la grande porte. Elle était ouverte. Je vis immédiatement Alice, Charlie et Carlisle sur le côté. De l'autre ce trouvais Jane et Alec. Je me plaçai près de mon père. Carlisle me regardait mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

« Tu sembles bien reposé. » Je remerciais le ciel que Charlie ne soit pas quelqu'un de bavard.

« Oui, dormir ma fait un grand bien. » Il me regarda de haute en bas.

« Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu en robe de toute ta vie. » Je rigolai. Mais nos rire furent vite arrêté par l'entrée des trois maitres. Ils marchaient vers siège. Aro me cherchais du regard, lorsqu'il me trouva je lu sur son visage un large sourire. Surement dû à la robe que je portais. Son regard se tourna tout suite vers la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un œil un mon tour et vis Edward. Il était tenu par Démétri et Felix. Il semblait désorienté et encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Les deux gardes d'Aro l'amener au centre de la pièce. Ils mirent Edward à genoux devant les trois hommes.

« Edward, mon cher Edward. Ce qui t'ai arrivé est regrettable. » Il se n'avançait pas à pas vers lui. Ta main je te pris. » Il lui tendit. Pendant un instant un silence de mort résigné dans la salle. Je me demandais ce qu'il voyait. Edward baissa la tête, honteux de ce que Aro devait être en train de regarder. « Intéressant. ». Il lâcha la mains d'Edward et repris place sur son siège. « A présent je voudrais entendre ce que le témoin a à dire. Carlisle, si tu veux bien nous faire cet honneur. » Il s'avança mais gardait une certaine distance de sécurité avec tous ceux qui l'entourais.

« Je peu juste vous dire que Edward n'était pas lui-même. Son corps et son esprit était entièrement contrôlé par cette sorcière. Je connais le véritable Edward il n'a pas un danger. » Caïus ria et pris la parole.

« Si les sources sont exactes vous n'avez jamais vraiment connus le véritable Edward. » Carlisle le regardait sans comprendre. « La possession d'Edward a eu lieux bien avant vôtre rencontre, durant tout ce temps vous avez donc toujours connue cet individu liée à la sorcière. » Pendant un instant Carlisle resta silencieux. Aro regarda Caïus.

« En effet mon frère. De plus, tu as brisé une de nos règles les plus importante Edward. Tu as révélé nôtre nature à une humaine. Tout cela est bien regrettable… Mais la loi est la loi. » Les deux bourreaux s'approchaient d'Edward, mais Carlisle repris la parole.

« Tu oublies son dont Aro, il pourrait te servir. Laisse-lui une chance. ». Je vis Aro sourire tels un psychopathe. Il me fit peur.

« Malheureusement Carlisle, il semblerait que Edward est perdu sont dont. Il n'est plus d'aucune utilité à présent. » Il avait essayé de la sauvé et de faire ce qu'il avait pu. Mais rien ne pourrait sauver Edward Cullen ce matin. C'est avec satisfaction mais aussi de la peine que j'assista à sa mise à mort. Félix et Démétri prirent ses bras ainsi que sa tête. Je le vis me lancer un regard et ces quelques mots

« Je suis désolé. » D'un coup sec chacun de ses membres se brisèrent en mille morceaux, tels une poupée de porcelaine tombant au sol. Mon souffle se coupa. Aujourd'hui Edward Cullen n'était plus de ce monde. Peut-être que son âme reviendrait en paix dans un autre corps. Mon regard fut attiré par une femme s'approchant d'Aro pour lui chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle était assez petite, avec une taille très fine, ces cheveux étaient brun claire. Je sentie Gabriel derrière moi, il me parla très doucement.

« Bella, je pense que tu devrais sortir. Viens avec moi. » Il savait que je ne supporterais pas plus de souffrance, je sentie sa main sur mon épaule, il me tourna vers lui. « Bella, allez viens avec moi. ». Je le regardai, repris mon souffle mais au moment où je m'apprêtai à faire un pas j'entendis quelqu'un se raclé la gorge. Je me stoppai net. Le regard de Gabriel ce leva vers les trois hommes sur leurs sièges. Il me tenait fermement pour pas que je me tourne.

« Un problème Aro ? » Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait derrière moi.

« Pourquoi voulait vous sortir mademoiselle Swan de la pièce ? Le procès n'a pas fini. » Gabriel semblait sur la défensive.

« Je pense qu'elle à vue assez d'horreur pour aujourd'hui. »

« Certes, cependant nous devons faire son procès à présent. » Je me glaçai sur place. Gabriel écarquilla les yeux. Il me Serret encore plus fort. J'entendis Carlisle prendre la parole.

« Aro, je ne vois pas en quoi Bella devrait aussi en avoir un. Elle n'a rien fait que mal. »

« En effet. Mais elle est au courant pour nous pars la faute de notre regrettais Edward. Amené-la au centre. » Felix et Démétri se mirent à avancer vers moi mais Gabriel les assassina du regard. « Gabriel ne fait pas ton sauvage. Amène-la au centre. » Je le regardai, il hocha la tête pour me dire d'avancer. Je me tournai et vis tous ces regards rouges tourné vers moi. Je me plaçai au centre de la pièce, là où Edward se tenais quelques minutes avant moi. Là où il avait perdu la vie. « Bien, nous allons te laisser le choix Bella. Soit tu acceptes d'être transformais et de te joindre à nous. Ou dans le cas inverse, nous serons dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

Je vis Marcus me regardais puis il hocha la tête, sur ces lèvres je lu un mot **' Accepte.** ' Même si Marcus faisait partie de Volturi, c'était un homme sage en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Carlisle voulu intervenir.

« Aro, tu la prends de cours elle… » Mais je lui coupai la parole.

« J'accepte. » Carlisle se tourna vers moi affolé, tout comme Gabriel. Mais Aro lui semblais plus qu'heureux.

« Ma chère Isabella, vous venez de faire un merveilleux choix. Venez me rejoindre il ne faut pas attendre ! » Mais Marcus le coupa.

« Aro, où sont tes bonnes manières. Nous ferons cela en bonne et due forme. Ce soir préparons une véritable cérémonie comme à l'époque. » Il sembla apprécier son idée.

« Mon frère tu as parfaitement raison. Ce bijou doit avoir une cérémonie comme il se doit. Heidi, va la préparer pour ce soir, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite ! » Je vis s'avancer vers moi une femme absolument splendide. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie. Sa robe mettait en avant chaque courbe de son corps et sa chevelure était impeccable. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris par le bras. Dans quoi je venais de m'embarqué ?

Etonnamment elle ne me guida pas dans ma chambre. Elle m'emmena dans une grande tour, puis ouvrit une porte. Je vis une chambre. Elle était très grande dans un style très chic. Elle ouvrit deux porte et un immense dressing se présenta devant nous.

« Bon comment je vais pouvoir transformer notre vilain petit canard en une créature désirable pour tous. » Je levai un sourcil, à la suite de sa remarque, mais n'ajouta rien. « J'avoue que je suis vraiment admirative. Tu as réussi à séduire l'un des plus beaux vampires que j'ai vus depuis plus de trois siècles. » J'avais envie de l'étouffais avec une les ceintures qui était accroché au mur.

« Je pense que je dois le prendre comme un compliment. » Elle se tourna vers moi et ris.

« Un homme reste une proie facile ma belle. » Je sentie une haine profonde m'envahir.

« C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas réussie à l'avoir dans votre tableau de chasse ? » Elle me regarda outré. « Maintenant désolé mais le vilain petit canard n'a pas besoin de la tapin des vampire pour être désirable. » Elle me regarda avec un regard méprisant.

« Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais Mary. Tu vois je pensais que ta nouvelle enveloppe beaucoup moins attractive te rendrait un peu moins sur de toi. » Elle se rapprocha de moi. « Mais non tu es restais la même garce qui à ma pris en une soirée la proie que je traquet depuis des années. » Je la regardai dans les yeux, en essayant de me calmer pour ne pas le tué sur place.

« La garce t'apprendra peut-être un jour à chasser comme elle. Maintenant pardonne moi mais j'ai des choses plus intéressante à faire. » Je tournai les talons et partie. Le fait de mettre défoulais me faisait le plus grand bien. En descendant les escaliers je vis Marcus m'attendre en bas.

« Je me demandais pendant combien de temps tu la supporterais. Je voudrais te parler dans un endroit sur Bella. » Il me dit ces dernier mots tout bas. Je le suivie jusqu'à son bureau.

En me mettant assise dans son siège je vis Carlisle arriver à son tour, complétement affolé. Il me regarda.

« Mais enfin Bella pourquoi tu as dit oui ?! » Marcus me tendit une tasse de thé et pris la parole.

« C'est moi qui lui est dit d'accepté. » Carlisle sembla désorienté.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » Il se mis assis dans son fauteuil sa tasse de thé à la main.

« C'était la seule solution. Si Bella aurait refusé Aro n'aurait pas hésitais à la tuer. Chelsea est venue voir Aro pendant le procès. Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire en sorte que Bella soit liée avec lui. Et tu sais tout comme moi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. » Carlisle s'assis sur une chaise, désespérée.

« Chelsea ? » Je regardai Marcus afin de savoir comment cette personne voulais me faire tomber dans les bras d'Aro.

« Chelsea à le pouvoir de manipulé les relations. Aro utilise souvent ces dont à des fins personnelles. Il voulait comme la dernière fois que tu sois à lui. Mais à présent nous avons très peu de temps devant nous pour vous échapper et cette fois nous devons faire tout cela bien. »

« Il doit ce douté que nous prévoyons de fuir. » Je sentais dans la voix de Carlisle qu'il pensait que tout étais perdu. Encore une fois. Je lui pris la main.

« On y arrivera. Ensemble. » Marcus semblait heureux de nous voir ainsi.

« Il faut que vous partiez en fin d'après-midi, Aro serras trop occupé avec les préparatifs. Je vous ferrais passer par les égouts. Laissais vos affaires dans vos chambres, et rejoignais moi à 15h tapante près des cachots. » Cela me semblais beaucoup trop simple encore une fois. Aro se laisserait il bernait aussi facilement ? Et si nous parvenions à nous échapper, il nous traquerait jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

« Et pour après ? Où irons-nous ? Aro nous pourchassera. ».

« Nous devons allez là où il ne sera pas la bienvenue et où des personnes serrons prête à faire le poids contre eux. » Carlisle me regarda dans les yeux, « En Roumanie. »


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir ! Je voulais m'excusai pour le retard de ce chapitre… J'ai eu beaucoup d'empêchement ces dernier temps ! Pour me faire pardonné je vous publie le chapitre 20 dans la soirée ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19

J'étais toujours aussi hésitante sur l'efficacité du plan de Marcus. Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Je ne pourrais pas rester ici, ma soif de liberté était bien trop grande. Ici je ne pourrais pas vivre un véritable amour avec Carlisle. Je fixai mes couteaux à mes cuisses et regarda pour la dernière fois ce qui me servais de chambre. Mon regard fut attiré par des ombres de pieds provenant de la petite fente entre le sol et la porte. Cela pouvait-il s'agir d'Aro ? Je m'approchai doucement de la porte et enleva délicatement la clé. Je regardai dans la serrure. Je distinguai une cape, mais étonnamment le vampire n'était pas un Volturi, c'était Charlie. J'ouvris la porte.

« Papa ? » Mon père me regarda les yeux rouges, et quelque peu intrigué.

« Bella ? Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? » Il est vrai que mon jeans noir et mon top était quelque peu différent des robe froufrou d'Aro.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Entre. » Mon père avança près du lit, sa longue cape trainant au sol.

« Après que tu sois partie, Aro nous à proposer de le rejoindre à eux, Alice a dit oui. Et… moi aussi. » Je regardai mon père les yeux écarquillais et au bord des larmes.

« Mais pourquoi ? Non tu ne peux pas faire ça papa. » Mon père me regarda intrigué.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, toi aussi tu fais partie des Volturi, enfin tu vas bientôt en faire partie. » Mon père avait-il accepté dans le but de restais avec moi ?

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas devenir une Volturi. Je vais partir. Viens avec nous. »

« Non Bella. Je reste ici, avec Aro. Lui m'apprendra vraiment à devenir quelqu'un d'important. On m'a offert une nouvelle vie. Je recommence tout à zéro. Je ne peux pas suivre un médecin amoureux de ma fille et qui ne ce nourrie pas de sang humain. » Les paroles de mon père m'avaient touché en pleins cœur. Nos deux avenirs étaient menés à ce séparé. Nous serons à présent dans deux clans ennemis. Mais je devais respecter son choix, tout comme il l'avait fait avec moi depuis tout ce temps. Je m'approchai de lui et le serra dans mes bras, tout en pleurant. Je sentie ces bras me serrait fort en retour. « Je ne dirais rien à Aro concernant ta fuite, je reste ton père. Je vais devoir partir avant qu'il est des doutes. Je t'aime fort Bella, tu es la plus belle chose que la vie mes offert. » Il prit mon visage entre ces mains et déposa un baisé sur mon front. Puis partie. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte je m'effondrai au sol, contre mon lit. En une journée je venais encore de perdre quelqu'un. Certes Charlie n'était pas mort, mais nous serions dans de clans séparé pour l'entériné. Je regardai la photo de mes parents et moi dans le petit cadre pausé à côté de mon lit. Je le pris dans ma main et retira la photo de celui-ci pour la glisser dans ma poche. Il me resterait une trace d'eux. Je tournai la tête vers la coiffeuse. Beaucoup de souvenir m'était revenue à l'esprit à présent depuis hier soir. Le visage de nos parents avec Gabriel, nous enfants, nôtre transformation, et le souvenir glacial de la mort. Et Carlisle. Ces sentiments que j'avais pour lui, nôtre premier baisé dans une rue de Londres, et la première fois que nos baisé fougueux ce sont changé en plaisir interdit. Je me tournai et regarda l'horloge, dans quelques heures je ne serais plus ici. J'enfila une cape de Volturi que Marcus m'avait conseillé de porter afin que l'on ne puisse voir mon pantalon et mes armes. De plus je me fondrais dans la masse. Je regardai une dernière fois ma chambre, puis ferma la porte. Une fois dans le couloir j'enfila ma capuche. Bien entendu je savais bien que mon odeur humaine ne serait pas dissimulé sous la cape. Mais je devais essayer. Je marchai dans les couloirs en touchant les murs glacés qui se tenais à côté de moi. Aujourd'hui j'allais peut-être mourir, mais je devais essayer. Je devais ressayer.

Il n'y avait pas un chat dès les couloirs que j'empruntais, les Volturi devais être top occupé à préparer la cérémonie de ce soir. Je savais bien qu'Aro voulait que tout soit parfait. Mais il ne pouvait me laisser sans surveillance. Je continuais à marcher en regardant tout autour de moi. Je m'approchai de l'endroit que Marcus m'avait indiqué. Il y avait une petite table sur laquelle était poser une horloge. Il était 14h30. Celle-ci avait un petit tiroir très fin. Je l'ouvris sous les instructions de Marcus. Je trouvai une clés, suivie d'un mot **. ' Dans le grand jardin vert ensoleillée, le saule pleureur d'un amour déchirais mène à la liberté.** ' Je devais me rendre dans le jardin c'était une évidence. Je me souvenue d'un escalier à quelque mettre de là où j'étais qui menais à une grande véranda. J'aimais y restais lire pendant des heures. Je cachai la lettre et la clé dans la poche intérieure de la cape. Une fois en bas des escaliers je remarquai que rien n'avait changer. Tout était toujours aussi ravissant, les nappes et chaise était tout en blanc. Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs était disposé sur chacune d'elle. Je me souviens aussi y avoir passé quelque après-midi à discuter avec Carlisle. Je touchai la nappe de la table où nous nous retrouvions. Et la regarda quelque instant. Mais mon regard fut attiré par une grande horloge où il était indiqué 14h40. Je regardai par la grande baie vitrée qui se tenais devant moi. Je voulus l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci était fermer. J'entendis quelqu'un se raclé la gorge derrière moi. Aro avait dû envoyé quelqu'un pour me surveillais. Je pivotai sur le côté et vu à ma grande surprise Caïus. Il avait une posture très droite et me regardais de haut.

« Tu comptes te rendre quelque pars ? » Bien entendu cela ne pouvait pas être si simple.

« Je voulais sentir le soleil sur mon visage une dernière fois. » Caïus ne semblais pas me croire. « Mais si tu ne me crois pas accompagne moi. ». Il sembla surpris de ma réponse.

« Bien. Je vais appeler Démétri pour qu'il viennent avec toi. » Je le regardai sûr de moi.

« Bien » Caïus partis à la vitesse de la lumière. J'en profita pour prendre la clé et ouvrir la porte. Puis la ferma aussi tôt. Je marchais d'un pas rapide vers le grand saule que j'apercevais au fond du jardin. J'avais peu de temps avant que Caïus viennent à nouveau avec ses deux petits soldats. Je sentais le vent caressé ma peau, les feuilles tourbillonnais autour de moi. Je regardai en face de moi et vis une ombre près du saule. J'avança encore plus vite de peur que des vampires se mettent à me poursuivre. Je vis Gabriel. Il m'attendait. J'étais à présent à quelque mettre de lui. Je vis par la même occasion une tombe, celle-ci était splendide, toute de marbre noir, avec un magnifique bouquet de rose rouge. Une plaque dorée indiquait le nom de Didyme, l'amour déchiré de Marcus. Carlisle et moi avions la chance de nous retrouver, mais Marcus lui attendait toujours de la revoir.

« Vite Bella, Aro doit déjà savoir que tu es partie. » Gabriel me pris la main et me tira derrière la tombe. Il y avait une trappe ouverte. Gabriel me fit descendre en premier, j'arriva dans un souterrain noir et poussiéreux. Je ne voyais absolument rien, la poussière me fit toussé. Gabriel ferma la trappe et la bloqua, il dégaina une lampe torche et me fit avancer dans ce long couloir noir. Même avec la lumière je ne parvenais pas à voir le bout.

« Tu es sûr que Aro ne nous trouvera pas ici ? » Gabriel me tenait et me fit avançait.

« Non je ne pense pas, mais nous devons tout de même restais sur nos gardes. » Je suivie Gabriel à travers de nombreux couloir. La tonne de poussière sous nos pieds me donnait la sensation de marché dans de la neige. « Nous somme si près du but. »

« Je ne pensais pas que se serrait si simple de fuir. »

« Nous pouvons remercier Marcus. Sans lui rien de tout cela aurait pu être possible. »

« Marcus n'est pas avec Carlisle ? » Gabriel se tut pendant un instant. « Gabriel ? »

« Marcus… Marcus nous a permis de gagner un temps très précieux. »

« Et de quelle manière ? »

« Ecoute Bella tu as était mise au courant que d'une partie du plan. Laisse-nous exécuté la suite et je te jure que une fois en sécurité nous te dirons ce que tu dois savoir. ». Je sentie une forte odeur très désagréable arrivé à mes narines. On aurait dit une odeurs dégout. En tournant ma tête vers la droite je vis Carlisle. Il courut dans mes bras tout en me serrant de toute ces forces.

« Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur. Nous pouvons enfin partir ! Nous avons réussi cette fois ! » Il m'embrassa à la suite de ces paroles. Ce n'étais pas un cadre très romantique, mais pour nous cela symbolisait nôtre première rencontre. Nous l'avions fait, cela avait était très facile. Gabriel repris la parole.

« Ne crions pas victoire trop vite, dépêchons-nous. Allez ! » Gabriel avait raison. Carlisle me regarda encore une fois dans les yeux puis pris ma main. Gabriel avança devant nous. Il prit une clé et ouvrit une trappe. Il faisait un grand soleil dehors. Carlisle et Gabriel se protégèrent chaque partie de leur corps qui pourrais être visible par un humain. Une fois en Roumanie nous serons libre. Je pensai tout de même à ma mère à qui j'avais promis de l'appeler il y a un certain temps déjà. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps. Elle devait être inquiète, et encore plus de découvrir que Charlie n'était pas venue au travaille depuis un certain temps, ni moi en cours. Je lui enverrais une lettre. Une fois dehors, je vis Gabriel appeler un taxi. Carlisle et moi nous précipitâmes vers lui.

« Où je vous emmène ? » Le chauffeur ne regardait même pas.

« A la gare. » Les Volturi avait le contrôle sur beaucoup de chose nous devions éviter de prendre l'avion car notre identité serrait automatiquement détecter. Je me serrai contre Carlisle. Mais aucun de nous ne dit quelque chose de peur du conducteur ne rapporte quoi que ce soit à Aro ou son clan. Ce fut les minutes les plus longues de ma vie, et je pense les plus stressante. En sortant du Taxi Gabriel interpela une autre voiture, puis nous fit signe de le suivre.

« Nous ne devions pas prendre le bus ? » Gabriel me regarda.

« Non changement de plan, monte à l'arrière. » En montant je reconnue un homme.

« Lucius ? » Il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Content que tu te souviennes de moi ! » En revanche je vis Carlisle se poser des questions.

« Tu m'explique ? » Je sentais une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

« Lucius était un de mes meilleurs amis durant la guerre. »

« Je vois. » Je vis comme à son habitude sa mâchoire se crispée. « Gabriel pourquoi tu ne suis pas le plan ? ». Gabriel se tourna vers nous tandis que la route défilait.

« Oh mais c'est le plan. Marcus m'a dit que c'était une meilleure idée. » J'en profita pour relancer le sujet.

« En parlant de Marcus, tu comptes m'expliquer ? » Gabriel sembla hésitais, puis il regarda Carlisle. Il me serra contre lui est pris la parole.

« Et bien. Nous ne savions pas comment gagner du temps. Il fallait quelque chose de plus important que toi au yeux d'Aro… Marcus c'est sacrifié. Il c'est montrer en pleins jours sous l'horloge. Plusieurs personnes l'ont vu. » Je restai sans voix, tout m'avait semblais si simple. Marcus avait donné sa vie pour préserver la mienne. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver notre amour. De longue heure de route nous attendais à présent jusqu'en Roumanie. Je ne voyais pas le temps passé. Tout mon ancienne vie passée comme un film dans mon esprit. Gabriel se tourna vers moi et me tendis une lettre. Elle était cachetée avec un M, cela devais être de Marcus.

' **Bella,**

 **Lorsque Gabriel te donnera cette lettre tu seras arrivé en Roumanie. Tu es à présent en sécurité. Quant à moi je pars rejoindre ma femme. Nous nous reverrons peut-être dans une autre époque.**

 **Je te souhaite une magnifique vie Bella, soit heureuse.**

 **Marcus.'**

Je refermai la lettre, j'étais enfin arrivé chez moi. Avec mon frère, mon ami, et la personne la plus important à mes yeux, Carlisle.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

 **P.O.V Carlisle**

Quelque semaine était passer depuis nôtre fuite. Les Volturi avait essayais de nous chercher mais il avait été repoussais par nôtre clan. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos, mais cela en avait valus la peine. J'ignorais où était Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Je me levai de mon fauteuil avant même d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquée. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis la voiture de Bella ce garée dans notre entrée. Nous avions tout laissé au Etats-Unis pour nous reconstruire ici. Mais ici ma vie était vraiment complète. Je me dépêchai de descendre et la vis ouvrir la porte les mains chargées.

« Tu as encore acheter de la décoration ? » Je pris le chandelier noir matte dans mes mains ainsi que les rideaux noirs.

« Bien entendu, je veux que cette maison soit ravissante, et qu'elle nous ressemble en tout point. » Elle sourit et déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres. Chacun de ces baisé était pour moi un instant de bonheur. Je refermai la porte et la regarda avancer jusque dans le salon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé la revoir après toute ces années. La personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je m'avançai vers le salon pour y déposer ce que j'avais dans les mains. « Je suis allez voir Lucius. » Encore lui ?

« Et ? » Bella me regarda interloqué.

« Il m'a proposé de faire de nouvelle séance avec lui, tu sais pour apprendre à me battre. » J'étais sûr que tout cela n'était qu'une ruse pour l'avoir près d'elle. Elle du voir dans mon regard que l'idée ne me plaisait pas. Elle s'approcha et plaça ces mains autour de ma nuque. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Arrête d'être jaloux. »

« Tu as surement raison, mais même si je te dis la même chose sur les infirmières qui travaille avec moi, mais tu ne l'entends pas de la même manière. » Elle me lança ce petit regard de jalousie que j'aimais temps.

« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui ce soir. »

« Super comme ça tu pourras m'aidé à monter les meubles ! » Je la regardai puis jetas un œil sur la table.

« Mais je ne vois aucun meuble. »

« Il ce peu qu'une table basse, un fauteuil et une bibliothèque en kit t'attende dans la voiture. »

« Tu es infernale. » Je l'embrassai en plaçant mes mains autour de ces hanches. Je l'embrassai encore plus fougueusement. Mais elle m'arrêta en souriant.

« D'abord les meubles et ensuite la détente mon cher. » Elle se tourna puis sortie chaque objet du sac. Je partie en direction de la voiture pour monter tous ces meubles.

Après tous les meubles montais, je fini de plaçai la bibliothèque dans le salon. J'entendis Bella dans la cuisine. Elle se préparais comme à son habitude un thé. Je m'approchai d'elle et enroula mes mains autour de ses hanches.

« J'ai fini de monter les meubles madame Cullen. » Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Futur madame Cullen. » Je m'approchai de son oreille et chuchota.

« Il me semble que vous m'aviez promis quelque chose plus tôt dans la journée. » Je l'embrassais tout en la mettant sur le plan de travail. Je voulais sentir son corps contre le miens, nôtre amour devenir encore plus beau et plus grand. Je lui enlevais son haut pour mieux voir sa poitrine si parfaite, le pendentif que je lui avais offert tombant entre ses seins. J'embrassa son cou, tout en descendant un peu plus bas. Elle déboutonna ma chemise à une vitesse fulgurante et passa ces mains sur mon torse. Tout en l'allongeant sur le plan de travail je la regardais, j'étais plongé dans son regard, j'aperçus une pointe de doré en eux.

« Je t'aime. » Elle s'arrêta un instant.

« Je t'aime Carlisle. » Je pris sa cuisse dans ma main tout en me reprochant d'elle. Je sentis nos corps entrés en alchimie, les premiers mouvements la faisait crier de bonheur. Nous partagions quelque chose de magique. Soudain je sentie une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie au pars avant. Je sentis un lâché prise total de mon corps et de mon esprit. Une sensation de transe encore inconnue, mais très différent d'un orgasme. La libération du poids de tout ce que nous avions vécus ces derniers temps. Pour maintenant ne faire plus qu'un. Je revenue à moi pars un cri, mais celui-ci était bien différent de ceux qu'elle avait émis plus tôt. Je vis une lumière blanche m'éblouir. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux regarder Bella. Elle était allongée sur le plan de travail. Je remarquai un de ces couteau argentais entre mes mains. Je le lâchai pris de peur.

« Bella ?! » Mais elle ne me répondait plus. Je sentie une odeur qui ne m'était que trop familière. Celle du sang. Mes mains en étaient recouvertes. Le corps de Bella gisant sur le marbre blanc du plan de travail, son sang sur mes mains et partout sur son corps dévêtu. Je me reculai et me rattrapa au lavabo derrière moi. Je sentie des larmes montées et un sentiment de déchirement au fond de moi. Non je devais être en train de rêvé. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être possible. J'entendis comme un écho au fond de mon crane.

« Tu pensais pouvoir me détruire ? Jamais je ne partirais. Tu m'a empêché de la tué la première fois. Mais crois-moi maintenant j'ai tous les contrôles sur toi. Enfin Carlisle je sais bien que tu te demandes qui je suis. Mais tu le sais bien. Dit le, dit mon nom ! »

Tendis que je m'effondrais sur le sol de la cuisine, je prononça un nom... Son nom.

« Katarina. »

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette Fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Dite moi vos ressentie. Encore un énorme merci à vous et à vos message :). Je vous retrouve prochainement dans une prochaine Fanfiction ! A bientôt.

 _MilaValdes_


End file.
